Harry's Master
by Lokigodric
Summary: Snape bargins for Harry to keep spying on Voldemort. But the surprise are on those who betrayed the one Snape wanted most. This is a M story. It its not for the weak at heart or stomach.
1. Being Sold

This chapter is a reposting.

I have had some people be very upset when reading this story due to the fact that they were unable to guess as to what type of story this might be when reading the title. So here goes.

This is BDSM story. It is slash. It is Gryffindor and Dumbledore bashing. It will be graphic. They are OC I suppose. It is YAOI, meaning cute, defenseless, some ways helpless Harry with a Severus who is very dominate and controlling but, truly in love with Harry and will treat him the way Harry needs to be treated. Harry grew up without love and was expected to be an adult and save everyone. He needs someone who will just let him be and will take care of him. He has to be forced to see that or else he won't accept it. So this is my warning.

If you do not like this type of story, please turn away now. If someone likes my writing but would like a tamer version, if I get enough requests I will do one.

Thank you to all who like my story and to those who gave it a try, but found it was not for them. That is all I ask.

The Order including the Golden Trio was sitting in Dumbledore's office staring at the man who had called them. Dumbledore looked gaunt and tired as his age showing through. The Tri Wizard tournament had not turned out as expected. Voldemort was back though none believed Harry. Fudge was trying to pretend it wasn't real which only made things worse.

Finally Dumbledore spoke. "Harry, we have an issue that needs to be resolved and I'm afraid only you can. It is also why I asked your friends here along with the Order, to give you support. As you know with Voldemort returning information about his movements is more vital than before. Professor Snape has agreed to again spy for us…. But on condition this time….. That is where you come in I'm afraid."

Pausing to gather his thoughts as the best way to say this, Dumbledore looked around the room, each person nodding as they made eye contact. They didn't like doing this, but they needed Snape. Harry would understand.

Harry watched as each person nodded to Dumbledore. Which meant they had decided and were going to try and sway him to their way of thinking; the muggle saying 'The road to Hell is paved with good intentions' came to his mind. But what really upset him was Ron and Hermione nodded too, which meant they knew what was going on and hadn't told him. They were setting him up to be pushed over and overwhelmed to agreeing. He was tired of people expecting everything from him. All they did was take, asking him to rise to the occasion and then be a good child when it suited them. He was expected to take care of them all and sacrifice everything while they couldn't even give him the truth.

"Please get on with it; I have a potions essay I need to write."

Hermione began to berate him for being rude and trying to rush the meeting.

Clearing his throat Dumbledore interrupted her. "It's quite alright Ms. Granger we should encourage interest in our studies."

Pausing Dumbledore took a sip of his tea before continuing.

"Harry what Professor Snape has asked for is Legal and Magical custody, by the customs of Old Blood, of you."

At first Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. He began laughing and couldn't seem to stop, he was gasping for breath and tears were running down his face before he was able to get control of himself. Looking around the room he began to sober, but it was the sad look in Dumbledore's eye that let him know it was real.

"You're not joking. I'm being sold so you can know what color robes Voldemort is wearing? And what's custody of the Old Blood any way?"

"We aren't selling you my Boy. And by the Old Blood means that until Severus agrees to release his guardianship or you marry another with his blessing Professor Snape shall be your guardian. Meaning that he has complete say in everything and there is no age limit. It was used by the Head of the House in wealthy families to control who gained what and who was marrying in. It is a practice that fell out long ago due to the total control it gives, but I feel that Severus will…"

Interrupting Harry laughed but without humor.

"I refuse. The man hates me, goes out of his way to make my life living hell and you're telling me he will be nice? What about those blood wards you go on about? Now that Voldemort is back aren't they more important than ever? If you can take me away from there now, why did you ever put me with those people to begin with? And I'm not your boy."

"Harry please be reasonable."

"It's always be reasonable when it something you want huh? I think I am and you're just trying to snow me over like always. Forget what I want, what I want isn't important so long as I do what you want."

"That's not true Harry. I have always tried to give you what you want and take you into consideration."

"Then stop asking this of me right now and never bring it up again. If Snape doesn't want to spy then fine, he won't. That's his choice, that's his life. But this is my life and my choice. The answer is no."

"Harry I'm sorry, but it is done. Your relatives signed the papers last week. Regardless if you agree or not this is happening so please accept it. I only hope that you can understand why this is for the best someday"

"No I don't think I will. Don't ask anything of me again. I don't think you'll be able to meet my price."

Turning around Harry left the Headmasters office ignoring the shouts of the people behind him. He was turning a corner when Hermione and Ron caught up with him. Yanking on his arm to stop him, he was shoved against the wall. Ron was the first to go off as usual.

"Stop being such a child Harry. It's all for the good of the Wizarding world! We need him and if he wants something as simple as custody of you then what's the big deal? Stop being so selfish, damn!"

"Really Harry, I fail to see why you had to act like that up there. It was embarrassing. Everyone has to sacrifice in this war and you throw a hissy fit. Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't have agreed to this if it wasn't for the best. Just because you can't understand it doesn't mean you can question him. You act like such a child at times."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. No one had sacrificed more than him in his entire life. He was about to respond when someone beat him to it. The deep, smooth, dark whisky voice he would know anywhere.

"It is so nice to see Gryffindor loyalty at work. No wait, that's the trait Hufflepuff is known for. Run along and go bother someone else why I get to know my new ward."

Harry watched the two leave as Severus watched him, appraising him. Give a sharp order to follow Snape turned and preceded to his quarters deep in Slythern territory. Upon arriving Harry was surprised it was a normal door, not a portrait. Following Snape in he stood in the living room unsure of what to do next. The room was warm and reminded Harry of an Old English Library. The Walls were wooden with tapestries hanging over any open space showing scenes of War and Battles. All the furniture was brown leather and wood. The fireplace was to the left and was large with two stone Leopards flanked the sides. Above the mantel were various objects of glass and gold all magical. The floor was covered in a thick Persian rug on top of the wood flooring. The ceiling was designed with Gothic touches all over and was made of stone. The right wall had a stone archway that led somewhere and on the opposite wall was another stone archway that had stairs going up and down.

Turning to Harry Severus basked in the knowledge that the boy was here and under his control. He had plans for this lovely child and would never let him go.

"The door on the right leads to the kitchen which has a dining table where we eat, nowhere else. Beyond that there is a Library and a Potions Lab. I keep all doors locked at all times so to be able to enter the kitchen or library you must get me first. You are forbidden from entering the Lab unless I say otherwise so do not ask. The stairs up lead to the bedrooms where you shall stay from now on. I am sure you do not wish to be removed from Gryffindor, but I think it would be good for you and me to get to know one another now don't you? The stairs going down lead to rooms that are of yet off limits to you as well. In the future I will show them to you, but if I find you down there you will regret it. Understanding so far?"

At Harrys nod he continued.

"I expect you to be polite and well mannered at all times. I shall instruct you in whatever I feel the need. I have bought you all new clothing and have already gotten rid of you old ones. Your things are waiting for you in your room. I expect complete respect every day. I will be informed by your teacher what your assignments are, what you are studying, how you are doing and how you are behaving. I will set a study schedule and shall go over all essays and lessons with you to make sure you are at the correct level. The only room in this apartment that you will use your wand will be the library. Misbehave in any class and you will be punished. I shall always let you know what you are being punished for so you won't do it again. As it is only two pm we shall be going to Madam Promfrey to have a checkup done and see where your health is. Any questions?"

"No, you have been very clear." Harry was seething. Who the fuck did this man think he was? Harry didn't need him to do shit about his life. Life was going to be miserable now during the school year and the summer.

The walk back to the Dungeon was heavy. It was past dinner time and the report was not good. He was about 20 pounds under weight and had several bones that had to be re broken and mended. Certain scars came to attention and over all Snape was not happy.

When they entered the quarters Snape continued walking up the stairs and Harry followed. Passing one landing they continued till they came to the end at another door. Opening it up Severus entered and motioned for Harry to go on in. The room had the same dark wooden walls and floors, but had a painted ceiling that was charmed to look like the sky with various creatures flying about. The walls were carved with forest animals that moved around, chasing, sleep and watching. The bed was to the right and it was a canopy with light blue and cream colors as were the rest of the fabrics in the room. The floor was covered with white fur rugs and toys. Muggle and Magical, there were all kinds that would entertain a young boy. The left wall held a large fireplace that was made of stone with colorful ceramic tiles with a door on each side. The doors were open letting him see which the closet was and which the bathroom was. On the walls that held the door out were book shelves and his trunk was at the end of his bed.

Turning back to Snape he had nothing to say. He as expecting a dirty mattress and a room that he couldn't stand in and this is what he got instead. When Snape saw the expression on the Childs face he knew he had won points if the brat liked it or not, but those would be lost when he saw what wasn't there when Severus shut the door.

"I shall go gather dinner for you. Change out of those hideous clothing and take a shower. Do not hurt yourself."

Turning around Snape shut the door firmly before heading down to gather his potions.

Harry just stood there wondering what was going on. This was a room he had always wanted but never thought he would have for a few more years if at all. Going into the closet Harry looked at all his new clothes. The closet was as big as his room! The walls were lined with clothing and in the center was a fainting couch and a dresser for shoes, watches, scarves, hats and the like. He hated that Snape had bought him new ones but he didn't doubt that he told the truth when he said he got rid of the old ones. Fingering the clothing he could tell they were top of the line; all new uniforms that rivaled Malfoys as well as casual and formal ones too. At the back wall there was another dresser that caught his curiosity. Walking over to it he opened the first drawer and found underwear. Lace, silk, satin, pink, red, purple, blue, green, bows, ribbons and leather. The next one held socks and under shirts. The last one really freaked him out causing him to fall to his knees.

Straps, bindings, plugs, dildos, clamps, collars, blindfolds, gags, whips, crops and all varieties, shapes and sizes. One dildo was so large it was wider than his fist. It was black and angry looking with bumps and ridges. The head was double the width and looked to be about fourteen inches long. But what really scared him was that almost all, including the angry one was connected to a harness that fixed it on him; around the waist and under the crotch. When he heard Snape's voice he fell on his butt and turned wide eyed trying to back up as far as he could go.

"I see you found your wardrobe yet you haven't showered. Normally that would have been first, but this means we can go on and discuss how you will dress from now on out of the way."

"No.."

"I am your Blood Guardian. My will is absolute when it comes to you, so yes I can and will. It will serve to remind you all day whom you belong to, whom your Master is, forever. Now go take a shower and hurry back or else I shall punish you."

When Harry took too long to move, Snape crossed the room, yanked him up and dragged him to the bathroom. Closing the door behind both of them Snape finally let him go. As Snape turned on the giant walk in shower that was big enough for five people, Harry tried to open the door. The only problem was there wasn't a handle. While kicking the door Snape removed him outer robes and spelled his remaining to stay dry. He then spelled Harry nude, grabbed him and thrust him under the shower. Fighting every step of the way, Severus finally had enough. With a wave of his hand two velvet ropes shot down from the ceiling, wrapped around Harrys wrists an yanked them up so he was forced to stand on the tips of his toes. Finally having the boy under control Snape took a step back to look at what he had to work with.

His hair was plastered to his head, he was horribly underweight and had a scar here and there, but still was lovely. Thick parted lips gasped for air, he hands clenched in anger. Casting a spell Snape removed all the hair on his body save his head. He then cast one to fix his eyes so they would be out there for Severus to see and enjoy. But the boy was still cursing and yelling at him and that had to stop. He would learn obedience one way or another. After giving Harry three had slaps on his rear Severus began to wash him head to toe taking extra time getting to know certain areas. When he touched the boy's hole and circled the rim Harry became protested louder. As he kept on with pressing on it once in a while Severus noticed a curious thing. Harry was getting hard.

"You like this. Tell me, is that you love another taking control of you, owning you, making you their possession?"

Harry bit his lip trying not to cry out. This is what he secretly wanted. Someone who cared about him enough to watch over everything he did. He wanted a Master, a Dominate partner in every aspect of his life. He was so tired of being the one to have all the answers and the weight of the world on his shoulders. But he wanted that person to love him, not hate him so much that they would go to such lengths to hurt him.

Turning off the shower Snape dried him off before he released the bindings catching Harry before he hit the ground. Putting his hands under his arms Snape lifted him up and rested him on his hip.

"Be a good boy for me and I will give you coco before bed tonight."

Harry was still shaking and trying not to cry, but Snape was making it so hard! Why was He holding him like this? He wasn't a little boy and could walk on his own. Struggling to get down Severus smacked his bottom twice before Harry stopped, his face red with shame. Snape wrapped his arms around the boy tighter and frowned at how light the boy was. He was never going to be heavy, after all he was only 5'1 at 15, but still he should weigh a little more. But he enjoyed carrying Harry like this.

Going into the closet Snape sat Harry down on the couch before waving his hand and locking the closet doors. Harry never took his eyes off the doors as Snape moved around. He was in the dresser with the objects that Harry hated. He couldn't take it anymore and with a burst of tears asked the questions he needed to ask.

"Why are you doing this to me? Do you really hate me this much? I'm sorry for whatever I've done, I'll do better. I'll be better in potions, Ill clean, cook, anything! Why, why, why? Why do you hate me? You didn't need to ask for me, I don't understand!"

Falling to his side Harry curled up and cried till he was choking. Within moments of his breakdown arms gathered him up, sat him in the lap of His Guardian and wrapped in his cloak with him, pressing his body to the older man tightly. He cried what felt like hours grasping on to the one who was hurting him because there was nothing else to hold on to. Snape was rocking him back and forth rubbing his back, whispering little things in his ear in a language he didn't know. Finally Harry cried himself out. He was too tired to be afraid, too tired to care about what the man was going to do to him. All he wanted to do was sleep and for some reason he really wanted the coco and hoped he hadn't ruined his chances of it.

Harry berated himself for thinking that. He wanted a reward for pleasing this man; it was only natural for him to be submissive. Why him?

Snape didn't let up for a long time; holding him tight in his cloak with him, rocking him, whispering words. After a while when Harry was done sniffling Snape waved his hand and a cup of Coco with whipped cream appeared on the counter next to them. Snape reached over and got it before handing it to Harry. As Harry took it he looked at Snape with a clear question on his face, not understanding.

"You have had a rough day and are still adjusting. I would be a cruel Master to not show understanding and kindness when you need it. Before today you were merely a student of another house, now you are mine and I will take care of you properly. Part of it is correcting you when needed, but an equal part is rewarding, spoiling and comforting when you need it as well. I am a good Master; many have paid great fortunes to be called mine for only a night. You get me forever, for free. I will not let you go nor will I allow you to be in unneeded pain. The life you knew is over, look only to please me, if you do not know, ask. Do not worry about the war, for you it is over and if I need to move us away for you to understand that I will. Be a child, the child who is wild, full of life as you have always been. That is all I shall ever ask of you. Tell me your needs, wants and desires. I will do my best to see them made true. I give you my word. Now drink as I get you night clothing ready."

Snape moved Harry off his lap, but took off his outer robe and draped Harry in it. Looking down into his cup, Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. It was all he wanted in life. He wanted to believe him, it would be wonderful, but he couldn't help the years of disappointment when all the others who were supposed to care for him turned their backs. It had happened yet again this morning with Ron and Hermione. Taking a big long sip he let the warmth of the drink soak through him. He wrapped the Robe around him tighter, not believing that he found such comfort in it. He decided to test out the man's words to see how true they were.

"Sir?.."

Standing up Snape, the man who would be a true Master to Harry, turned around holding a bundle in his hands. Walking back to Harry he placed the bundle down on the counter before stepping over to Harry to pull him up gently. Taking the cup from his hand he then removed the Robe watching the way Harry gripped it for a moment and kept contact with his leg.

"What did you wish to ask me child? I cannot read minds"

"Are you going to make me quit Quidditch? Since I belong to you now…"

Harry trailed off wondering what he had been thinking saying something like that. But all Snape could think was that Harry saw himself as his. Harry may fight him due to his upbringing, but he could tell he didn't want to, he wanted to be his and have all he offered. Placing his hands of the side of Harrys face he tilted his head to look up at him, which was no easy feat what with Severus being 6'4.

"No I won't. I know how much you love the team, but if your studies fall because you are captain, I will make you give that title up and just be another member of the team. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry knew how he responded here affected how everything would go. All his life things felt wrong and he had gone along because it was what others said he should do. But this felt right and he was going to take that leap of faith in this man. Snape was many things but he was a man of his word, he didn't tell lies and he wouldn't go to all this trouble if it meant nothing. He wouldn't make promises if he wasn't going to keep them, he wouldn't hold him the way he did if he didn't care.

In that moment Harry knew who this Man was; it was his Master.

Whispering Harry replied somehow breathless. "Yes Master."


	2. A New Way

Smirking Snape turned back to the bundle giving him time to gather his thoughts. While he knew a big step was taken, there was no way the boy would be so passive for much longer. The only reason he had been so far was due to having such a stressful day. He needed security and comfort while being led. This entire day was for Severus to establish command and authority over Harry. Setting each item apart he then spoke to Harry about what was about to happen.

"From now on you shall adhere to a nightly ritual when preparing to go to bed. If I am not needed to alter something you shall prepare yourself and wait for my approval. This also applies when dressing in the morning. You shall wear only what I approve unless I direct otherwise. I shall walk you through each step tonight and for the next week. If after that week you fail to complete the ritual by bed check at ten thirty you will be given a punishment. If you have a question you may ask, but you shall always refer to me as Master within our Home. Now place your hands upon the counter and lean forward…. I am going to start with the plug. It is a small one and is meant to get you used to having one in you, which you always will and to remind you that you belong to me. I have not selected underwear due to that you will not wear any at night or the weekends. During the week you shall and then I will choose them for you. I have also chosen red flannel pajamas with footings. I will admit I imagine you to be quite cute in them. "

Shaking Harry did as he was told and though Snape noticed that while Harry was slow moving, he would say nothing. It was his first time; Severus had no issue going at Harrys pace. Grabbing a plug with a harness he walked behind Harry massaging and stroking his cheeks, gently spreading them to let Harry get used to him being there. Whimpering Harry leaned forward trying to remain calm. He had never been touched before and he wanted this, but it was so hard to let go of control and he knew that whatever amount he had, it was only what Severus gave him.

With one hand Severus spread his cheeks, whispered a lubricating spell and began to slide the plug in. Harry couldn't help but make noise as his breath caught in his throat. When it was fully in Severus adjusted it as needed before wrapping the harness around and locking it. Waving his hand Severus did away with the lubrication so that none made a mess on his body or outfit.

Again whispering words of praise Severus stoked Harrys back waiting for him to adjust. While he was waiting Severus stared at the Slythern green plug spreading the ring of muscles. The ring itself was slightly pinker due to having never been put through this and he bet it stung slightly forcing Harrys focus on it. He could see the muscles of his tiny behind clench and move, trying to expel the foreign object and pulling it in at the same time, but due to the sticking spell that was on all the plugs and dildos that would only release at Severus's touch, it was never coming out unless he allowed it.

Fingering the strap Severus soaked in the knowledge that Harry was under his control, that no one else could every fuck his small, sweet, pink body. The black of the leather and the green of the plug stood out in sharp contrast to the Gryffindor. Gently pulling Harry up right he then turned him around, grabbed the pajamas and knelt to place his feet in them. As he pulled them up his thighs he stopped at Harry's hard cock. It was amazing to know that he had such an effect on the young boy. The foreskin was pulled back from the swollen head and it stood proudly from his hairless crotch.

Looking at Harry he was happy to see that Harry was looking down at the ground as a submissive should, though he knew it was out of embarrassment. Gripping the fabric even tighter giving Harry no room to move Severus took his cock in his mouth down to the root in one swoop. Crying out Harry Gripped the counter and leaned back at the sudden heat around him. Severus began to use his tongue dragging it from root to head thrusting it in the slit at the top. After a few minutes of pleasuring his boy Severus was about to finish Harry off when, without permission, Harry sunk his fingers in his hair. Severus quickly pulled away, stood up and walked over to the dresser again. Breathless Harry watched as he pulled something out before shutting the drawer and returning. Kneeling back down Severus grasped the cock causing Harrys eyes to close. His eyes snapped open at the feel of something tight slide down and press around the base almost painfully.

"You have been good so far so I thought to reward you. But you are allowed to do only what I say you can. I never said you could touch me. To remind you of this lesson in the future, I have placed a cockring on you that I will take off tomorrow morning. It will keep you hard and unfulfilled until I take it off. You are learning which is why your punishment is so mild."

When Harry let out a whine and pouted Snape spun him around, bent him over and gave him two small spankings not wanting to over stimulate the boy too much and so close to bed.

Harry gasped in pain, his heart racing. He had never been thru anything like this before! His cock was pulsating; it was so sensitive that the air was almost too much. He bottom still stung and he could feel the plug pressing everywhere it touched. Now he was spanked, though he knew it was because he pouted, but the ripples traveled though out his body causing even more stimuli. Biting his lips, he was determined to be strong. He figured he needed to apologize to his Master else the punishment would be worse.

"I'm sorry Master."

"I know, do not worry about it now. You are doing well."

Snape finished pulling up the pajamas and then tied the ribbons on the front. He was right; Harry was too cute in the footie pajamas. He imagined him running around in joy playing, laying in front of the fire reading, or resting in his lap during a nap; he would be wearing them a lot. Snape could only imagine the sight Harry will make in the morning when Snape woke him up. Snuggled in the bed under the thick comforter, his cock hard and wanting wrapped up in such an adorable package.

Severus's life was never going to be quiet again. Harry was loud and boisterous and once he found new friends he imagined they would be over quite a bit. Nothing would make him happier.

Severus put his robe back on, picked Harry up again to rest him on his hip, loving the feeling of his cock pressed against him, with his arms around his neck, Severus left the closet to relock it afterwards and then walked over to the bed and sat Harry down. Handing Harry his coco he gently pushed the cup towards his face and watched him finish it. Taking the cup, he picked Harry back up, pulled down the comforter and laid Harry down tucking him in.

Each step had been hard on Harry. The feelings against his cock were filled with so much pleasure and he couldn't get off. Drinking the coco was difficult when all he could think of was the fabric moving across the sensitive head. When he was sat down the plug pushed in further and slid around the inside making him squirm only to bring him more pleasure. After Severus tucked him in he handed him a potion that would help him sleep tonight and stay asleep all the way through.

"Master?... I was wondering…. if I was going to remain…. like this all night?"

Soaking back Harry's locks Severus chuckled at his gentle and vulnerable voice, but was please he asked a question.

"Yes you will stay just like this till morning when I undress you. This will serve to remind you to ask for permission before touching me first. Now, it is after eleven and that is your sleep time. I will be waking you at six am. Your door does not have a handle on this side so if you need anything call my house elf, Linious. The potion will take effect in ten minutes. Goodnight."

After kissing Harry goodnight he walked to the door it and opened with a touch of his hand. Severus took one last look at Harry, turned out the light and went to grade papers.

Harry couldn't find a comfortable way to sleep. When he lay on his back his bottom stung, when he laid on his stomach the need to cum became almost too much. He knew Severus would be upset if he undid his ties and tried to take off the cockring. He would be in way more trouble and he doubted he would get only two spankings. Finally he fell asleep on his side, hoping morning would come soon.

When Severus woke the next morning he quickly got ready. He put on his dark clothing and black robe, combed his long hair and called linious to begin breakfast for two. Walking up the stairs he stopped outside Harry's door again basking in the knowledge that he was there, under his control. Severus's mind was filled with all the thoughts of what he would do to the boy. And he could do anything; if he wanted the boy would never leave this room, a thought which didn't bother Severus at all. But he knew it would upset Harry and he wanted him happy being here.

Opening the door he found the image he was presented with was better than he imagined. Harry had kicked the blanket down and mostly off the bed. He was laying in the center hands tucked under his pillow, his legs twisted around each other, knees pulled up, his tiny feet covered in red flannel. Walking over to the bed, Severus picked up the blanket and put it back upon the bed, but didn't cover Harry with it. Sitting down next to him he gently shook him awake. Rubbing his eyes Harry turned over, untwisted his legs and tried to curl into his Master.

Severus pulled Harry in his arms, rested his head upon his chest and placed his knees to one side. Harry was halfway back asleep when Severus began to undo the ties. When they were all done he reached in and grasped Harrys cock. Harry grasped when the cooler air and skin touch him. He had dreams all night and had woken up twice thrusting into the bed trying to cum.

Severus pulled it out and saw that it was deep purple and red. He began to stroke it tightly, watching as Harry moved with him eyes still closed, Harry's hands gripping his robes and Severus never took his eyes away. Finally Severus did what he wished for all night. As he moved his hand on a down stroke he grasped the ring and pulled it away dropping it to the side. Putting his hand back it took only two strokes and Harry came moaning out load, unable to stay still at all. Severus hand was covered in cum and still he didn't stop. Harry's eyes were screwed shut, his body tense before he collapsed in his arms.

Spelling away his cum, Severus stood up with Harry and walked to the bathroom, again shutting the door. Setting Harry down on the edge of the claw foot tub he began the bath putting in salts and bubble bath. As Severus began to undress him Harry stared up at him, blinking the sleep away. He couldn't believe how great the man was being. It was unreal. He had bought him new clothes, toys of all kinds, a great room and bath room and now he was preparing to bathe him after he undressed him! He couldn't figure out the catch, there had to be something! But each time he tried to think of what it was, he kept going back to the promises Severus made to him. He had felt such trust for the man, the one who had always been there for him, who always protected him, and who never asked anything of him he couldn't do.

Without warning Harry lunged forward hugging Severus tight. Tears began to fall down his face as the man held him. Severus picked him back up to finish undressing him and remove the plug. Pulling it out with a quick tug he chuckled as the boy moaned low in his throat in surprise and of the sudden feeling of being empty. It was odd to Harry that his bottom stung again from being empty or maybe it was just from the sudden movement. Chuckling Severus kissed his forehead and lowered him in the tub.

"I am going to gather your clothing. Hurry and wash so we have time to eat breakfast. Afterwards at eight, we have an appointment to have you resorted. At nine we have another with Slythern House to reintroduce you to them. Now hurry up."

Harry was not happy with this turn of events. The last person he desired to see was Dumbledore for any reason. Slamming his fists down on the water he tried to get rid of his anger before it became too great. He couldn't figure out why Snape was doing this to him. He must know how angry he is at Dumbledore; did he think that because he was nice to him that Harry would just forgive the old man? Fuck that shit. Harry had let him do things to him that he had never allowed another to. Is this the big joke? They were planning this all along, twist his insides even more and give him more betrayal. All Harry could see was red. He had let Snape touch him and dress him and…. And… Fuck!

Quickly standing up Harry jumped from the tub intending to push the door open and beat the shit out of the man when he slipped and fell twisting something in his ankle and felt a searing pain go up his leg. He screamed out, clutching his leg trying to breathe through the pain.

The door flew open and a heartbeat later he heard Severus speaking in another language again. Wrapping Harry in his robe Severus picked him up and carried him to his bed. Laying him down to cause as little pain as possible he called his house elf ordering him to go get his medical bag. Harry couldn't stop crying, he was so angry for putting himself even more in their control. His crying became so bad that he started having trouble breathing. When Severus tried to give him a calming Potion Harry refused.

"I figured out your and Dumbledore's plan! I bet you think lying to me is funny huh? That I was too stupid to figure it out. How do I know that's a calming potion and not some mind controlling thing!"

Turning away as best as he refused to look at the man. It might have been childish, but with his ankle broken it wasn't like he could walk away. Severus stared at Harry with a blank look upon his face. Inside he was trying to figure the best to calm him down. This is what he expected last night and for some time to come. He needed to calm Harry down before he went into shock. Casting a spell to let him see what was wrong, he cursed when he saw it. Somehow Harry had managed to break two bones in his ankle.

Looking back at Harry he knew enough was enough. Grasping Harrys chin he forced him to meet his eyes.

"We will discuss why you thought that to bring about this injury in a bit, but right now it needs to be healed and you need to calm down. You will take these potions and you will do so without complaint or I will punish you severely. I am your Master and you will obey me. "

Letting go Severus uncorked the Calming Potion and lifted Harrys head. Though he glared he drank it down making a face. Harry was required to take three more before Severus let him lay back down.

Severus began to cast the spells needed to set the bones and begin the healing process. With the spells it would only take a couple of days instead of weeks to heal the bones. Applying a cream to lessen the swelling and bruising, Severus wrapped it in cotton gauze.

"Now tell me without being a brat, what happened in there."

Harry only laid there refusing to say a word.

"I would advise you to speak now. You are in trouble for hurting yourself and for speaking to me with disrespect. I made that clear yesterday both would not be allowed."

"Don't pretend you care. We both know you don't. If you did you would keep me far away from Dumbledore, not take me right back up to see him."

"Silly boy, by getting you resorted you can be moved away from Gryffindor and away from his influence. Those two people that call themselves friends are not the sort you want. If you had controlled your temper and simply asked, I would have answered."

Walking around the bed Severus moved into the closet remaining there for a few minutes before reappearing with another bundle. Snapping his fingers a side table appeared and with another so did breakfast.

"You still have not told me why you were out of the tub."

While Severus was in the closet reality in and the logic of what he said sunk in Harry's brain. What Snape said was true, no one is Slythern House was loyal to Dumbledore, they hated him. But that was why he was sold to Snape, so he would be.

"But you are loyal to him and are working for him. That's how you bought me. I…I don't understand anything!"

"I hate that old man. And who says I tell him anything other than what I want him to know? I wanted you, as I have had you from the moment you stepped into this room last night to right now, minus the injury. I have no desire to share you with anyone in anyway; not with Dumbledore especially. Now we must eat, dress and then go get you resorted. Why did you get out of the tub?"

Twisting the bed sheets Harry felt horrible. Snape had been wonderful to him so far and he just couldn't stop messing that up. He was tired of being angry and not able to trust anyone. But whenever he really thought about it, whenever Harry needed it, Snape was there, he always came thru. Holding back the tears, Harry told him why.

"I got angry when you told me we were meeting Dumbledore. I thought you had a plan going with him to hurt me some more; that you really hated me still." Taking a deep breath he couldn't hold his cries anymore. "I'm so sorry Master! I don't know what to do, you said we were going…. And then you left… and I just got madder and madder… and….."

Sighing Severus picked Harry back up and held him tight as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck. He was sobbing in the man's arms, clinging to his hair, desperate for comfort. Over and over again he told him how sorry he was, how much he regretted it.

"Please don't send me away! Please I know I'm lucky to have you, I know how great you are. please!"

Bewildered where he would have ever gotten that idea Severus tried to pull the boy away so he could look in his eyes, but Harry only clung tighter.

"You are mine! You belong to me and none shall separate you from me! Have I not told you this? I would never go to this much trouble for something that was not worth it. Put such fears from your head, they have no place there. Remember, all you need to worry about is pleasing me and I shall take care of all else."

Finally after long moments Harry nodded and loosened his grip. Finally Severus was able to set him back upon the bed. Reaching into his pocket, Severus took out a handkerchief and wiped Harrys face clean.

"Now that is settled eat while I go down stairs for a moment. If you leave that bed, I will double your punishment. You are still in trouble for acting in such anger and getting yourself hurt."

Placing the tray on Harrys lap Severus then left the room.

Twenty minutes later Severus reappeared and after he removed the empty tray Severus simply stared at Harry laying there in nothing but his robe. Walking over to the bundle he again separated each item before turning back to Harry.

"There are two ways you shall dress on the weekends. One will be the same as last night. Only when you are required to leave the quarters shall you dress as I am about to dress you. During the week you shall dress in your uniform. Again you shall be plugged, but this time I will use something else. When you leave the apartment you will wear underwear of my choosing which I will lay out for you in the morning as I will also do with the rest of your outfit. Arguing will only lead to punishment."

Grabbing the item Harry saw that it was slightly larger than the last one, though the same length he thought. But this time it was a dildo, bright pink. Picking it up Severus moved over to Harry and scooted him down so that he was flat on his back, lifting the uninjured leg he caused the cheeks to spread open. Again he took a moment to look at the ring of muscles that were contracting as though they were begging to have something put there. Severus took the dildo and slowly began to press it into the tiny body after the lubrication spell. Harry wanted nothing more than to move away, it still stung even more so due to it being larger. At last it was all the way in. Placing the harness back on, he made sure it was as secure as possible.

Harry couldn't believe that was in his body! His mind kept trying to figure out how to release the pressure he felt when Severus reached into the pile again and pulled out light pink, lace underwear. Sliding it up Harry's legs he thought the similar color of the underwear went well with Harrys pale skin tone. Severus couldn't help but press his fingers slightly against the hole and rubbing the area behind the boys sac. It was only when Harry whimpered did Severus let go and the rest of his clothing was put on him. He wore a cream shirt and charcoal slacks along with thick charcoal socks. His shoes were left off due to his ankle.

Picking Harry up bridal style Severus left the room and proceeded down to the living room before he flooed to Dumbledore's office. Stepping in Severus placed his charge in the chair across from Dumbledore before he finally turned to the old man.

"Hello boys, lemondrop? Why Harry what happened to your ankle? Not giving Severus a hard time I hope."

All the emotion was gone from Snape's face and his voice had turned cold again.

"Mr. Potter slipped due to water on tile floor. We have come for a resort."

"Resort? Whatever for? Mr. Potter is quite happy in Gryffindor and his friends would miss him very much. Is this what you want Harry?"

Before Harry could open his mouth, Severus was already speaking for him.

"I am his Guardian and I wish to have him resorted. You understand."

"Of course, as his guardian you have that right. Harry can remain seated where he is, he needn't put stress on that injury. I do hope you get better soon! Your friends have been hounding me all yesterday to how you were!"

Somehow Harry greatly disbelieved that. But he was happy he didn't need to move, the presence of the dildo made that almost impossible. He really hoped his Master didn't really plan on having these in him all the time. He could barely focus right now, how was he supposed to do that in class?

Holding the Sorting Hat Dumbledore smiled at the turn of events. He would bet anything Severus caused that injury and putting him in another house would only serve to isolate him more. Dumbledore figured that the hat would put him in Slythern this time for sure. Being removed from Gryffindor and all he knew would make him come running to Dumbledore for help. While he cared for the boy, this was war and he had no choice really.

As Harrys eyes were covered by the Hat, he felt it come alive.

"Took you long enough to get back to me! I was wondering if I was going to have to call you up at the next sorting! Tired of Gryffindor huh? I knew it wasn't for you! Hmmm…. You have too much fire for Hufflepuff and while you're smart enough Ravenclaw is not for you…. Only one House left, Slythern it is!"

As the Hat shouted Harry grew afraid. He didn't get along with anyone in Slythern and if word got out about how Severus got guardianship of him or what he did to him, it was only going to get worse! When the Hat was taken off Harry looked up at Severus with wide, scared eyes. Severus picked Harry back up resting him on his hip again and Harry buried his face in his shoulder gripping his hair tightly. Walking to the fireplace, Severus threw in Floo powder, tossed a good day to Dumbledore and went back to his Apartment.

While Dumbledore was pleased Harry was worried about being in Slythern and what that would do to the boy, he became worried if he was wrong about Severus and Harry. Unless he broke him so quickly and Harry trusted him it would seem and that wouldn't do at all. He would have to plan carefully. The blood ritual was still respected and if he got caught interfering, it would be bad.

Arriving in his Quarters, Severus walked down the Hall and into his Potions Lab, crossing the room and went to the door on the other side. Pausing he adjusted Harry on his hip so he could lean him back.

"Harry, this door leads to Slythern common room. It is eight fifty and I am sure they are all waiting for me. I am going to introduce you to them as my Blood Ward and as a member of Slythern. I realize that you must be afraid right now, but you will see things are not what they seem."

Harry bit his lip trying to accept this. He was playing with his Masters hair and just really didn't want to do this at all.

"What about the way you're carrying me Master? They won't like that or let it slide."

"Those of High Class will understand and those that attempt to harass you will answer to me and those students who overhear will punish them as well."

Pressing Harry back against his chest signaled the conservation was over. Grasping the handle, Severus opened the door and walked into the Slythern fortress, better known as Slythern dormitories.

Gasping could be heard as they saw their Head of House carrying a small child in his arms. They had never seen such a sight with this man before, many were quite curious as to what this meant.

"Good morning Slytherns. A student has been resorted into Slythern and I expect you all to welcome him with open arms. He is now one of us and my ward under the Customs of Old Blood. I expect all of you to understand what that means."

Severus paused when a small sound could be heard from the child in his arms. But what shocked the students even more was Professor Snape rubbing his back and gripping him tighter. It was clear to all this man truly cared very much for this boy. Those with good eye sight could see an outline pressing through his stretched pants of something that put it even in a better perspective. Turning back to the students Severus looked them all over once before continuing.

"I expect each of you to behave properly and treat him with respect. Failure to do so will result in loss of points and detection with me. I doubt any of you wish for such a reputation. I will also write a letter home to your families telling them of your poor behavior. Are there any questions?"

Seeing that no one raised their hands Severus walked over to an empty chair and gently sat Harry down. Harry couldn't help but wince at the pressure that was placed on his bum making him squirm. Stopping his movements while keeping a hand on his neck Snape turned to the side so all could see. Harry focused on not panting and trying to keep his cock down at the same time, yet totally aware of all the eyes on him.

"Now I shall leave you all to get to know one another. Harry's ankle is broken at the moment so he will not be walking. He is not to injure it further. I will return in half an hour. Behave."

Swiftly turning Severus left the room quickly needing to see to an important issue. Closing the door behind him he immediately went to his Floo and went to Diagon Alley. Arriving in the Leakey Cauldron, Severus saw his old friend and sat down for a quick meeting. After much discussion and going over plans Severus looked at the clock and noticed he had been gone an hour instead. Cursing for being distracted his friend laughed at him, teasing him about missing the boy. While this was very true, he was more than happy to inform his friend that Harry had been left with his son. Both were slightly worried at the outcome of that.

Harry was not happy. This day kept getting worse. First he broke his ankle, then he fought with his Master, then he had to see Dumbledore, now he was sitting in the snakes den and no way out. Sighing Harry leaned back in the chair and looked at a random point on the wall. He would just wait thirty minutes and then be gone. He was brave, he could do this. At that moment Draco Malfoy came over and sat in the chair next to him.

Harry changed his mind.

"So Harry, how it life leaving with Uncle Severus? I assume he is taking good care of you?"

Harry slowly turned his head to the side and studied the blond boy. At fifteen he was nearing six foot, had grown his hair to his shoulders and grew into his looks. Harry hated that. He wanted to be near six feet not just scraping by five foot. Draco looked like a man already and Harry was mistaken for a girl with short hair often.

Harry didn't respond, he turned back pulled out his wand and conjured up two crutches out of nothing. The rest of Slythern had been watching to see how the interaction between the two would go. Those whose families were in the inner circle of Voldemorts knew to befriend and protect the boy. They had all been made aware of what Professor Snape was going to do, but also knew not to say anything to Harry and go at his pace. It was going to be a hard adjustment for him, best not to overwhelm him.

Draco was watching Harry wondering how best to approach him. He and Severus had spoken at length of Harry before the school year had started only a week ago. Draco was loath to admit he was jealous of his Uncle. Harry was like a china doll, he was so lovely it was painful and Draco would have done anything to have him. Just imagining what he would have done to the smaller one made him lightheaded. He only regretted that Severus got there first and would never let the boy go. But those were thoughts for another day and right now it was far more amusing to watch Harry play with those odd sticks, though seeing such power was amazing. Few had the ability to make something out of nothing. It was when he saw Harry attempt to stand on those sticks did he worry.

"What do you think you are doing? Professor Snape said you were not to move."

"One, no he didn't. He said I'm not to walk on it. Two, I need to use the restroom and this is how I'm getting there. Three, mind your own business Malfoy."

"I wasn't aware you knew your way around. It is your first time here and all."

"Please it's just like the last time I was here."

Letting Malfoy chew on that pill Harry turned towards the stairs and proceeded to hobble his way over. He had scarcely taken three steps when he was lifted in the air and found himself to be held bridal style by Malfoy of all people.

"Let me go you blond bimbo! Who the hell do you think you are!"

Raising an eyebrow Draco looked simply amused. Harry bit his lip at the sudden movement of his body sent shockwaves thru parts of his body. Crossing his arms Harry tried to kill the blond with his eyes.

"I am curious as to how you would make it up the stairs that way. But fear not I shall help you in your time of need. While we are moving you can tell me about when you were here before."

"I really don't care what you want and I don't want your help. Put me down I can manage on my own without you. I have so far. I guess you're a dumb and _deaf_ blond bimbo."

Before Draco could respond a first year decided to answer for him.

"Shut up mudblood and be grateful Draco is willing to help you at all. Just because you're Snape's bitch doesn't mean you count for anything."

Harry froze in response to those words. He knew the jeers would start soon and braced himself for them. Draco turned towards the first year and showed him why he was called the Ice Prince. Upon seeing Draco's face the first year knew he had made a great mistake somewhere along the line. Adjusting Harry in his arms he pressed him closer before responding. He couldn't help but smile when Harry slightly relaxed after that.

"Do not speak to or about your betters. Lord Potter is also Lord Black and due to his being underage he is under the protection of the Malfoy House, as my Mother is a Black and his Aunt. As to his being a mudblood, being made the Heir of the Ancient House of Black has canceled out any blood impurities. Unless, of course, you think you know more?"

The first year paled; he had no idea that Potter was a Black or Draco for that matter and knew when Snape found out what he said he was going to be the bitch.

Turning away, Draco proceeded to walk towards the bathrooms, being careful not to jar Harry too much. Harry had no clue what was going on. His was processing what had been said by both parties. Finally Harry was lowered on to a toilet lid bring him back to reality. When his bottom contacted the hard lit, he gasped and jerked forward grabbing Draco's arm for a moment before letting go. Smirking, Draco leaned against the counter and seemed to be waiting for something.

"Ummm…Thank you."

"You're Welcome. What's family for?"

Harry had no response to that; he had never been in a situation like this before. He kept waiting for Draco to leave.

"Is there something you need? I could use some privacy. I can do this on my own."

"Are you sure? I would be more than happy to help you if you need. I don't want anything to hinder you."

Blushing Harry swallowed and gestured towards the door. "Im fine, I got it. Please give me some privacy."

Bowing Draco left the room the image of Harrys blush forefront in his mind. This whole friendship was going to be hard.

After a few minutes Draco heard the water running and knocked before going back in. Harry was leaning against the counter trying to hold his balance.

"You know, if you had not taken away my crutches this would be way easier."

"Stop being so difficult, I am only helping. You wouldn't complain if Weasel helped."

"If I did this around them, they would have taken me to the hospital wing already and I wouldn't be suffering you."

Rolling his eyes Draco picked a struggling Harry up and left the bathroom. As they were walking down the hall Harry finally spoke of what was on his mind.

"I've been Lord Potter since the day my dad died and I've been heir to Sirius since I was born unless he got married and had a child, but he didn't, so why does it matter to you now? According to you we have been related for fifteen years and yet that never mattered to you before, so why now?

Looking down at Harry Draco thought he was really cute with his face full of curiosity. His button nose scrunched up and his bottom lip caught in between his teeth while thinking. Sighing Draco adjusted his bundle before answering.

"While you should talk to Father for the whole story, suffice to say we were unaware of Sirius naming you Heir until last week with Godfather was named your Guardian. From what I understand right after the process was complete, he went to Gringotts and gathered all the paper work on you or about you. Severus is very meticulous and wished to know all he could so as to take better care of you. If we had known, you would have been with us or at least we would have made sure you were properly being taken care of. While you may not like it, when we discovered you are family it changed everything."

Sitting Harry gently back in the over stuffed green chair, Draco took the spot next to him, snapped his fingers and ordered a snack for everyone.


	3. Every little boy loves his Bear

Hello!

I just wanted to let everyone know that this chapter is much more than in previous ones. It really is into the fetish/underage part that some people have found not to be their tastes. That's ok and I respect that. But if for any reason you have found your limits being met the last chapter please turn away now.

Again I wanted to let people know that Flames are not wanted. If you wish to review, positive or negative, please do. I have read this many times and might miss something you see and I want to fix or address them.

If you do not like my story that is fine, but please don't attack me and tell me that you think I am a horrible person or that I should never have children because you would be afraid for them. Because then I would have to wonder what type of person you are, what effect _you_ have on your children and what demands _you_ make of people to be accepted by you.

When Severus entered the Commons room of Slythern he was wound up with fear. An hour was a long time and much could happen to his little one. The only thing that was running through his mind was how foolish it was of him to let Harry away from his side. What if Dumbledore had gotten hold of him? What if Harry had been removed from Hogwarts by a stupid Seventh Year or some stupid child whose family was too low to know anything, decided to try and up his family status?

The sight he was met with was not what he was expecting. Pansy had Harry sitting next to her and was giving him a manicure. Another Fifth Year girl was giving him a pedicure and another was brushing his hair that had been grown to reach his shoulders, yet still had a messy look. Harry looked pissed and was glaring at the other males that were sitting across from him trying not to laugh too hard. When Draco saw Severus he couldn't contain his laughter and burst out clutching his sides. When Harry saw him, his eyes lit up and his shoulder dropped with relief.

"Thank the Gods you are here! They were talking about salt scrubs and seaweed and butter on my face!"

Rolling her eyes Pansy gently tugged a strand of his hair. "Cocoa Butter you twit! It's good for your skin and I said seaweed extracts with sea salt. It's to get rid of the dead skin and the Butter will smooth any rough patches. Your skin really needs it. I'm going to order you some bath and body care items for you to use and I'll know if you're not!"

Harry stared in horror causing the males to burst out again. Turning back to his Master Harry looked pleadingly at him for help. Severus was more than happy to remove Harry from their clutches as he was eager to have the boy all to himself after that bout of fear, but first he had to speak to Draco. Gesturing Draco over Severus cast a privacy spell.

"I can see how it ended, but how did it begin?"

Sighing, Draco informed His Uncle of the First Year, Harry's responses and questions along with his crutches. "He finally ate after I began to eat and sat quietly only giving the answers he had to when the girls walked in carrying all the items needed for what you saw. When Harry saw they were headed for him, a look of fear I have never seen crossed his face. But they have been very gentle and have greatly relaxed him with their mindless chatter. After a little he began to respond much better to myself and the other Slytherns and has been joking. Though he was not happy about them growing his hair longer and is still annoyed at that. He stated that he keeps it short due to it being difficult to deal with. They wanted to paint his nails, but I helped him veto that idea. When they kept arguing with him he cited you as why they shouldn't and looked very smug when they back off at idea of answering to you."

Severus was shocked at Harry's use of him. Harry trusted him enough to have his back and stand up for him against those that would have been first to call him on it if it were not true, even if it was something as simple as painting his nails. It was a great stride and Severus was shocked by the suddenness of Harry's trust in him. He had to think of a way to reward him, something that would show Severus's pride in him.

Severus then remembered the First Years comment towards Harry and himself.

"Has any punishment been given to the child?"

"We thought it best to wait till Harry was not here. I had already informed my friends of the development and we knew something like this would happen. Given Harrys nature, it would not be a good idea to punish within his range. Harry is very innocent in many ways and we have a desire to protect that. It is rare in our world. We also wished to defer to yourself and my Father to decide upon his punishment. When Harry leaves the child will be confined to his quarters and isolated until you say otherwise."

Nodding Severus canceled the spell and walked over to Harry picking him up bridal style. All the girls awed when Harry wrapped his arms around his neck causing his face to turn red. Turning around Severus left the commons and went back to his lab. Locking the doors behind him, Severus walked back up the stairs and took Harry to his room. Harry had taken note of all the doors being locked along the way and thought back on all the times Severus had locked doors. As Severus laid him on his bed and began to undress him, startling Harry from his musings. Harry pulled back when he realized what the man was doing.

"Is there something wrong? You are not going anywhere for the rest of the day so there is no need for you to wear this clothing. You will spend the rest of the day in bed resting and reading if you are not sleeping or eating."

"Don't I get some say it what I do? What if I want to go outside or the library? I'm not a doll you know and I don't want to spend all day in this room."

Severus narrowed his eyes wanting nothing more than turn him over and spank him with a crop for his lip. What Severus did was what was best and would not accept lip.

"You are in trouble for getting out of the tub without permission and hurting yourself. You are also in trouble for speaking to me in a manner that is not acceptable. Your punishment was to be greater but I am happy with your faith in me shown to the Slytherns. As such it has been modified to a lesser degree. It was going to be just confined to your room for the rest of the day with slight modifications, but your insolent tone has caused me to change my mind somewhat. Now be quiet and do as you are told or your punishment shall be worse."

Harry sucked in his breath at Severus's words afraid of what modifications meant. He laid there watching as his Master walked to the closet, unlocked the door and went in. A few moments later he returned, relocked the door and came back to Harry's side of the bed. Waving his hand Harrys clothing disappeared leaving him only in his pink lace underwear. Harry felt naked and cold laying there on the bed waiting for Severus to acknowledge him. He was in trouble and feared what Master was going to do. He hated feeling so weak and it started to hit him how much he was giving up. How was this any better than being at the Dursleys or with Dumbledore? He was being locked away and left behind to be played with when it suited them, he thought Severus was different. He really hoped he was; as this was the same line of thinking that got him hurt and in trouble in the first place.

Severus picked up Harrys ankle and sat down on the bed after he changed the dressing and rubbed more cream to relieve the stress and pain. Moving Harry's leg so he was between them he began to gently kiss the ankle and foot repeating the process when Harry giggled in a couple of spots. Setting Harrys foot down Severus began to massage his leg watching Harry's response focusing on the spots he really seemed to like.

Finally after a while Severus stood back up resting Harry's leg on the bed again. Reaching to Harrys hips he lowered the underwear running his finger over the hardening length. A new thought entered his mind, though it would be done for his own pleasure, it would add to the punishment. Finished removing the lace Severus took Harrys cock and wrapped it around, then grasped Harrys own hand and had him grip his cock tightly. Starting a slow rhythm Severus let go of Harrys hand. Gesturing for him to continue Severus watched for a moment before heading back into the closet grabbing two more items.

When he returned he took in the sight of Harry with his head leaning back, legs spread slightly, his lips parted and flushed as he slowly stroked himself the engorged member covered in lace. When he heard Severus moving he opened his eyes and bucked his hips, whimpering when the plug moved in him. Grasping Harrys hand again he moved it away laying it to the side. Rewrapping so there was only one thin layer around the cock, he wrapped the rest at the base. Making sure Harry was watching him, he slid a leather ring around the base again but this one had five connected by two bands that ran along the sides. Tightening each band he then took a slender gold bar with a loop at one end and touched the slit with it rubbing around before he began to slide it in and down.

Harry cried out and tried to move away, but was forced to stop when Severus placed his hand upon his chest. As tears began to fall down his face he grasped the bed sheets in instinct. It hurt so much but his cock wouldn't go down because of the rings. As the bar slid down he could feel it pressing on the muscles being held in by the straps and rings. Finally after what felt like forever the bar was all the down with the ring nestled in the slit with the top half showing.

"If you don't hold still precious I'll have to restrain you. Now behave so I can finish and you can start your punishment. I'm almost finished with this."

Letting Harry have a moment to breath, Severus wrapped his sac the same way he did his cock with his underwear and again took a leather strap that separated each and wrapped around with a thick, heavy strap. Taking two pillows Severus put one under each thigh, bracing them up spreading his legs and exposing the dildo to the open air. The dildo was being milked, moving back and forth by the muscles surrounding it. Circling the edge he whispered a spell and then moved his finger up to the taint. When he finished speaking the dildo began to grow slowly, almost tripling in size. It was now three and half inches, not as much as he wished he could make it, but Harry was being put through so much already. Severus gently lowered each leg mindful of being very gentle, he must feel very exposed and weak at the moment. He needed to find strength in his Master and all would be well.

Rubbing Harry's stomach he shushed him gently before picking up another object from the bed. It was two giant leather bands with another connecting the two. One had a ring on the outside and another had four inch thick dildo on it but was only three inches long.

Running his fingers though his hair he gently pulled Harrys head back before closing the collar shut with no visible opening. The other strap with the dildo was placed at his mouth but he refused to open.

"This is your pacifier; you are upset and need to be calm while you think about how not to disobey me in the future. Do you need greater punishment?"

Harrys opened his mouth as more tears fell. Sliding the dildo in Severus closed the strap and tightened it as needed, but not so tight that he was choking. The strap holding them together rested on the back of his neck restricting his movements, but not too bad, just enough that he was aware of it. Picking up a thin small chain that had rubies and diamonds hanging from Severus connected one end to the collar and the other to the ring at the slit. His little one only got the best of everything, anything less would not do. It had a little bit of give but not too much that again he was unaware, but not so much it hurt him anymore than needed.

Severus rubbed his sides to try and help him calm down.

"I am done with this. All that is left is putting you in your pajamas. You have done so well and I am very proud of you. You have far surpassed what I thought you could do for me. You will be rewarded for this precious. Take deep breaths. You are so brave and take your punishment so well. After I put your pajamas on all you will have to do is sleep, relax or read a book if you want. I'll leave good selections of ones I know you like. I'll be back in few hours to check on you and make sure your alright, I have spells on that will let me know if anything goes wrong. If anything becomes dangerous it will immediately remove itself from your body, I promise. This is not more than you can take; it's just new that's all. I truly am very proud of you."

Picking up his pajamas they were a different color than lasts night, now they were a cream color with brown stitching. As he placed his feet in them he could hear the whimpers and cries coming from his boy. Pulling them up he heard the yelps and louder cries, but when he pulled them over his hips and cock a strangled yell came from his precious one. Severus kissed his face and chest licking and kissing the nipples making his way down to his bellybutton, thrusting his tongue in and out. Unable to help himself Severus looked at the tousled up cock, it was angrier than it looked this morning. It was a deep purple, the vain was throbbing and was facing upwards due to the chain pulling on it parallel with his body. Severus couldn't get over how amazing Harry looked. It was as though creature of pure lust and desire was before him waiting to be devoured. Severus licked the vein, moving up to the mushroom head swiping all over every ridge before tracing the slit pressing the tip in next to the hoop.

When he did that Harry screamed, twisting his body trying to get away from the pain. It was too much heat and pressure all over and yet all in one place and he couldn't get rid of it. If he took those off he would never be able to put them back on before his Master came back, if he ever could. Looking down at Harry, Severus had to fight the urge to fuck him right there. Severus put his arms in and finished with the ties making little bows on the front. The only thing that looked out of place was the black of the leather. With another flick of his hand the leather turned the same cream as the pajamas matching nicely. Kissing him on the head, Severus moved some books next to him within arms reach and went to leave. When he reached the door he head muffled screaming coming from Harry. Turning around he saw his arms stretching out to him and tears running down his face.

He couldn't deny Harrys need for comfort, even if he was being punished. Rejecting him for doing this would only hurt him in ways Severus never wanted. Striding back over Severus sat on the bed and leaned down wrapping his arms around him. Harry gripped his long hair and buried his face in his shoulder. He needed to be held so badly and to know he wasn't being left, he couldn't explain why. He should have been trying to figure out a way to get out of here, but he wasn't. After a few minutes Severus tried to break away, but Harry cried out and clung tighter. He didn't want to leave the man's arms and wished that he could ask to go with him.

"Harry I have to go down stairs and grade essays and do paperwork. It's important that you rest, this punishment will take a lot out of you."

Harry gripped and nodded towards the door willing him to understand. Severus sighed realizing what Harry wanted.

"Harry… your being punished."

Harry only responded by crying harder, trying to say please. Finally Severus picked him up wrapping his legs around his waist. It was really uncomfortable for Harry, he wanted to thrust so much, but felt the need to stay still so he didn't have more stimulation. Severus walked over to the bay window and picked up a red velvet and white fur blanket along with a gold teddy bear. Crossing the room he turned out the lights and closed the door behind them.

Going down the stairs he crossed the living room, hearing every whimper and felt every shudder as the motions went through Harry. Going down the hall he crossed into is library locking the door behind them. Striding over to the fireplace that had lit when they entered, he tried to lay Harry down on the couch, but again Harry wouldn't let go. Chuckling and kissing his temple, he sat down adjusting Harry in his arms, covering him with his blanket.

"Here precious, take your bear it will help you to feel better. I need to start grading, so I need you to be as still as possible and relax. I'm not going to leave your side so if you want to lie down or move to my side that's fine, I won't move away from you."

After a heartbeat, Harry took the bear before wrapping an arm back around his Master. Setting Harry down in his lap so his head was resting bellow his chin and his curled against his side, he summoned his work and started.

Harry listened to the heartbeat in the chest he rested on. He couldn't believe how he was acting. He laid there when the man was getting him ready for his punishment, he didn't even struggle and only once did he refuse and at the first warning he gave in. He cried through the whole thing and then acted like a baby crying even harder when the man tried to leave him alone. He had been alone lots in the past, so much that he didn't know how to be around people for too long without freaking out and now he wasn't able to pull himself away.

His body was in pain and screaming at him to find a better position. The pajamas were containing the heat, rubbing against his overly sensitive skin. His bottom finally stopped hurting and now just stung, his sac felt heavy but not overly so, though each pearl was being pushed out to the sides and forward, with each breath he could feel the fabric rubbing against them. His body felt weird without any hair, no matter what he had on, he still felt naked.

The lace wasn't bad, he liked the way they felt on his skin. When Severus wrapped his cock in his underwear and had him stroke himself his mind went blank, it had never crossed his mind to do that, but it had felt amazing. He could even handle the rings on his cock, it felt good somehow… But when the bar was being put in after, he thought he was going to rip apart. He just kept praying it would be over, that his Master wouldn't keep it in there! He could feel it slowly slide down, feel each ring as though another was on the inside pressing out. He had realized right after that it had never really thought of trying to really stop Severus. When Severus connected the ring to the collar he didn't know what to do. There was no way he would be able to get used to now! Each time he moved one tugged on the other and it always made his cock burn.

As his Master shifted, Harry had to bite down to keep from making a sound he was sure was a scream. When he was being carried down the stairs, he clamped down so hard on his gag he thought it was going to break off. When he heard it called a pacifier he knew what that meant, it was going to be used a lot, this was only a first. Severus might start making him wear it whenever he was showing a negative emotion or when wearing his pajamas. Fuck!

He hated that each time the man did anything, pressing him into something or punished him, he saw him more and more as a Master, his Master. He wanted to please the man and be rewarded because that meant that he was doing what was wanted of him. The man locked him in everywhere he went. The only time he wasn't locked away was when he was in Slythern and then he was surrounded by people who wouldn't let him go anywhere. But the worst part was he like what the man was doing to him, how he was being treated. Somehow he felt safer than ever before. It had been only one day and he was caving.

Severus was having a hard time grading. He was hard and it was nestled between the boys cheeks. He wanted to fuck his body so bad, he could just rip the bottom part open, yank out the plug and shove his way right in. Two whispered spells and the boy would be open and lubed up. The cries that would come out, muffled by the dildo in his mouth; his cock and balls trapped not only by the straps, but also by the pajamas. Severus would only rip them enough to let him side in, nothing else would be touched. The thought of his lace covered cock being yanked up by the chain, rubbing against the fabric over and over and Harry's small hands would grip his arms or maybe he would cuff them together, leaving him resting his head against Severus chest to maintain balance. Severus could picture gripping his cheeks pulling them apart feeling his cock going in.

Severus knew he needed to get out of there, that having Harry in his arms the way he did was just too much temptation. He would need to get off and take a potion to suppress his hormones. Setting his work to the side Severus picked Harry up and set him back on the couch, forcing him to lie down.

"I have to go do something and I will return in ten minutes. I want you to relax. Do not argue and do not get up, I will know and you will not like what will happen. Be good."

Severus covered him up with his blanket, placed a pillow behind him and left the room. Crossing into his lab he made sure both doors were locked. Opening up his pants he began fisting himself imagining what it would be like in Harry, having him bouncing in his lap, crying out as each thrust hit his sweet spot yet unable to cum till his Master allowed it. His sweet begs being cut off by the gag. With that thought Severus came. Cleaning himself up he went to his personal stock and found the potion he was looking for. Downing it in one gulp he locked it back up and left his lab.

Walking back to his boy he saw he was curled up in a ball, holding his teddy tight. Severus had woven in spells that would set him at ease and give him feelings of reassurance as he had also done with the blanket. They were a far stronger than what was normally given to a child, but he wanted Harry addicted to these items so he would always want them, taking them where ever he went. He was Severus's little boy after all and should behave as such.

When Severus sat down Harry moved his head as far as he could towards the man blinking his eyes. Severus reached over and rubbed his back again telling him how proud he was that Harry was taking his punishment so well. Seeing that his feet were out from the blanket, Severus picked one up and started rubbing it though the cotton. The soles were of the softest leather and were lined inside with fur. Switching feet he watched as Harry rested, moving his hands over his small body once in a while. Severus was delighted that Harry had never grown tall; the potions he slipped in his drinks over the years ensured that. While he was in Fifth Year now, he had stopped growing after Second when Severus saw he was started a growth spurt.

Pulling Harrys legs so the feet were on his thighs, Severus pulled the blanket to cover him and began to read the essays rubbing Harrys feet in between. About an hour later Severus was startled out of his thoughts of a First Year that reinforced his hatred of children by Harry switching positions. Looking over he was met with miserable eyes.

Harry was surprised he finally relaxed enough to think of other things. After a while he became used to the feelings, though they never went away. Each beat of his Heart he felt the blood pulse in his cock, the pressure all around, the need to cum. He was so surprised when Severus started rubbing his feet. He was sure at any point Severus was going to push him to the side and tell him to be quiet and still, not to bother him at all. But he was being comforted during his punishment, told him how good he was. He had only been yelled at when he hurt himself and had he just been more careful he wouldn't be put through this at all.

Harry didn't know what to do when Severus handed him a teddy bear. Dudley had been given lots, always tearing them up or throwing them away. He pulled one out of the trash once, but when his Uncle saw it he scream at Harry for stealing their trash and had thrown it in the fire place forcing him to watch as it burned. Harry pulled it tighter to him and became afraid Severus was going to take it away too. Snuggling into the blanket Harry fingered the fur and messed with the pattern in the red velvet adjusting to release the pressure on his sac. He really like this too he decided. It was warm, thick and it covered him nicely. He had never been given nice things before, Dudley would destroy anything nice and then he couldn't buy anything else his Uncle find out and take it all. What if that was his real punishment? Get attached to something and then watch it being taken away? Without thinking he turned on his back, grunting when the dildo was moved, and looked at his Master.

"What is wrong precious? Does your ankle hurt...Are you thirsty?...Does your back hurt?... Your punishment is almost over and then its lunch and you can play for a while before doing homework. Ok?"

Harry had shaken his head at each question, gripping his teddy and the blanket tighter, pulling it farther towards his head.

When Severus saw that he knew the spells had worked as intended. "I am not ever going to take your teddy or blanket from you for any reason. They belong to you and as such you can do whatever you wish with them."

For some insane reason Harry acted on the most immature response he had ever had. He grabbed the blanket and yanked it up around his torso and away from Severus. Twisting on his side he glared at Severus daring him to take them. His body was overwhelmed by stimuli and he was filled with fear as to what Severus would do, but he wasn't going to back down. He would win this battle so help him Jove.

Severus burst out laughing, as much as he could, reached over and yanked Harry in his lap hugging him tightly who was still holding on to his possessions. Severus bent over him and rained kisses on his face and hands. He was shocked when Harry pulled the blanked away and got that look in his eyes. Severus hadn't wanted to break him, just show him his limits. When he pulled back Harry eyes were wide with wonder.

"You sweet, little minx! If you don't want me touching them I won't. Now lay back down, you have twenty more minutes of punishment and then you're done."

Harry whimpered rubbing his legs together, he needed a release. As Harry rubbed his legs together he pressed his bottom down, grinding, forcing the dildo to fuck him. Growling Severus forced his hand in between Harrys legs, cupped him and began to rub his sac rolling the pearls in his fingers while the palm rubbed his cock. As Harrys legs fell apart, he also rested his head on the armrest, letting the pleasure wash over him. The bar still hurt, but the pain made everything more intense. Harry began to thrust harder and speed up his pace his only thought on one goal. Finally the release came, causing his world to go black. But as he came down Harry realized that he felt as though he never got off. Instead it felt like he was just on the cusp, unable to go forward but unable to go back.

Severus was still rubbing him and he was still humping, he wanted to stop, he just couldn't. He began to climb again, the edges of his vision were becoming fuzzy and he looked pleadingly at his Master to stop, but he wouldn't. Harry came again and it was anything but good. His body felt raw, his sac expanded and his secret button inflamed. He tried to get out of Severus's lap but was twisted so he was leaning against his chest, his legs spread apart, draped over the sides of his spreading him open the pajamas pressing on his flesh. An arm wrapped around his chest that was not budging no matter how much he tried to pull it away.

"Stop tugging or else I will bind your hands. This is the last time and then I will let you lie down to rest. You made the most amazing face when you cum; I wish I could watch it all day. How you please me, the way your tiny ass presses into me, you weigh almost nothing and I can bend you in so many ways."

Harry began to move faster against Severus hand, the tears again rolling down his face. It wasn't right for it to hurt this much, it shouldn't be so wonderful feeling. But it was and he wasn't allowed to stop. This one took him a little longer, it was hard to get used to the pain lying on top of the pleasure, but it built and right before he came again, Severus moved his whole hand to grip his cock. Harry slammed his head back and tried to scream while trying to clamp down his teeth. Harry slumped forward, to catch his breath. His head was laid back and more kisses were given to his face. He felt himself being moved, felt the pain of the stimulation but could do nothing to move himself. He was put on his back, his teddy bear beside him, the thick pillow sinking with the weight of his head and the blanket was wrapped around him, tucking him in tight. His eyes were open, the look in them was shock and exhausted.

His Master turned away and went back to his work while rubbing Harry's feet as though nothing happened. Harry closed his eyes hating the fact he felt loved.

When Harry opened his eyes, Severus was untying his pajamas and pulling them down. The pressure from before wasn't gone. It was still there as bad as before and waiting to explode. Harry didn't move he just watched letting his Master do what he wanted. The collars came off next and the chain was unhooked the gag removed. Severus then unwrapped his sac letting them fall down. Harry could see they were swollen with cum that couldn't get out. Next the hoop was fingered before being slowly pulled out. Harry couldn't help but gasp biting his fingertips while watching his Master between his legs, touching as he pleased. Finally it was out and Harry sighed in pleasure. Severus began to loosen the rings Harry felt the pressure building as though it knew it was about to be released. When Severus got to the last ring Harry was panting for breath, still biting his fingers of one hand the other under his chin. He had began humping the moment Severus touched his cock, he just hadn't noticed it. But his Master had, running his fingers up and down the shaft, stalling removing the last ring.

"Ask me to cum precious. I want to hear you ask your Master for permission."

Harry couldn't believe he was asked that. He bit his lip and turned his head to the side.

"Ask me or the bar goes back in till you learn to ask for what you want. I expect perfect manners remember?"

Seeing that Harry was still refusing, Severus reached back for the bar touching it to the slit and began to push back in.

"Please!"

"You can do better than that precious."

Gulping Harry forced himself to say the words. It was better than that bar.

"Please Master, may I cum?"

Putting the bar back Severus moved Harry on his stomach and pulled him on all fours. Pushing his hands between Harrys legs and making his sac rest on his wrist, Severus grabbed his cock with one hand stroking it and the ring with the other.

"You have my permission to cum. Don't forget to say thank you."

Pulling the ring off Harry came flinging his juice all over the couch. The feeling going through him was amazing. When he came down he felt satisfied as never before. As he was glowing from the pleasure, Severus picked him up pressing Harrys face into his neck. Harry hummed wrapping himself around his Master nuzzling him. His punishment was over and he felt so good.

In his post bliss Harry whispered something into Severus neck that the man could only just hear.

"Mine"

Kissing his shoulder Severus sat down in a chair and picked up the pajamas to dress him. When Harry saw them he refused.

"Why not, we are in the dungeons and it becomes very cold. I will not have you sick if I can help it."

"I was way too hot in them and I don't want them on. I can just wear my blanket. Please?"

Looking into Harrys big eyes, Severus knew he was going to regret this. It was better for Harry to stay warm and covered all the time, but there was a fireplace in there and he did have his blanket.

"One shiver and you put it on, no arguments."

Harry smiled happy he didn't have to put that back on. Grapping his blanket Severus wrapped it around his waist and was opening the door when Harry stopped him again.

"What do you require?"

"My bear."

Kissing his temple, Severus summoned his bear handing it to him. Pressing it to his chest he gave no more reasons to stay. Locking the door, Severus went into the kitchens again locking the door. Waving his hand at the fireplace he walked over and sat Harry down in front of it at the table arranging the blanket so it covered him completely. Sitting at the chair beside his Severus pulled his hurt ankle in his lap while he called his house elf who bowed when it appeared.

"We will have New England Clam Chowder, fresh bread and potatoes with broccoli along with Earl Gray tea and milk."

Nodding the Elf started cooking and soon the kitchen smelled wonderful.

Harry was busy looking around trying to see everything. This room was all done in rich wood with white porcelain. It looked like a scene out of My Fair Lady. He wondered if it was kept locked so he wouldn't be able to eat.

"Umm… I wanted to ask you a question… If that's ok…"

Nodding to Harry Severus waited for him to ask.

"Why do you lock all the doors? What if I get thirsty or hungry or something bad happens and I can't get in or out? Is it just that you don't trust me?"

Severus started at his boy while thinking of how to answer. While he trusted the boy in anyplace other than his lab he just really liked the idea of restricting his movements and keeping him dependent on him for everything.

Harry shifted in his seat. The seat was cushioned but the dildo was still in and it was big. Harry was still feeling good from finally being able to cum, but he was getting horny again and the chair was not helping him calm down. Maybe if he asked if he could go to the restroom he could take care of his problem there without Severus knowing. When that thought entered in his mind he then pictures spending the whole day as he did this morning until he learned he could only cum with permission, he wouldn't put it past the man. He just hoped Severus wasn't aware of his growing problem or he might insist on helping him get off.

Standing up Severus walked over and picked Harry up sitting back down. Gulping, Harry wrapped his blanket around himself tighter inhaling the scent to help calm. Wrapping an arm around his waist Severus pulled Harry into his side.

"I like knowing just where you are at all times. If you need food or drink you can call the house elf where ever you are at any time to get you some. It will not be as horrible as you think; you will not spend all your time in one room. If I do not let you out of a room it is for a reason that you will know I am sure."

Kissing Harry on the forehead Severus paused and ran his fingers along the front edge of the blanket.

"Is there something else you wish to ask me? Is your ankle hurting you?"

Blushing Harry shook his head denying the issue before pulling the blanket around his face. There was no way he was going to ask that question!

Smirking Severus pulled him tighter to his side rubbing his thigh.

"You can ask me anything and I am not going to punish you for a question so long as you are respectful. There is no need to be so shy."

When he felt something poking him Severus opened the blanket and saw the hardening flesh that still bared the red marks of the rings. Harry had yet to reveal his face and had turned his torso into his. Reaching his hand up, Severus pulled the blanket slightly away from Harrys, face enjoying that his face was so red.

"What do you want to know?"

".. I was wondering….. If I always ….. you know, have to ask?"

"Ask if you can cum?"

Harry wrapped his blanket around him again covering his face in mortification. A muffled yes was finally heard from under the blanket.

"Yes you do. It is my job to give you pleasure and I will be upset if you do it behind my back. If I find that you have been, you will wear a ring at all times until I feel that you can be trusted again. While I understand that sometimes you may wish to handle it yourself, I will not allow it. It is not your place, you are in my care and I must see to all your needs."

Pulling down the blanket to see his vibrant emerald green eyes Severus asked if that was the case. Making a noise in the back of his throat he nodded before burying his face in his Masters neck and covering his body back up. Seeing the food was almost done he wasn't going to let Harry leave the table nor was he going to make him wait, he had waited more than enough this morning.

Worming his hand inside the blanket he grasped the length and began to caress. Severus knew Harry would not be satisfied from just from cuming once. He was tied up for too long for such a thing. Harrys face was still covered as his body was worked. He couldn't believe that Severus was nice enough to take care of it while he just sat there. All he had to do was lie there and feel and that seemed to make Severus happy. The dildo pressed against him, caressing him from the inside, each ridge and bumps moved just so, gently nudging his button. With a small gasp and moan he released causing his body to hum.

Severus cleaned his cum away before exposing Harrys face again. He was humming, simply basking in the glow along with a feeling he never knew. Before he could do anything, the house elf came over bring them their food.


	4. Starting the Day the Right Way

Hello!

Ok,

1) Usual warnings

2) Godric's Mate is being reworked and quickly reposted. I am cleaning up some issues and just making sure everything flows as it should. Please check it out and the new chapter will be up very soon. It was hard to write the new ones because the posted ones were so bad!

Enjoy

….

The next morning Harry awoke from a great dream. He couldn't remember what it was, but it left him in a peaceful mood. Harry just laid there in bed, enjoying the quiet and comfort he found. Yesterday after lunch had been great. Severus had shrunk the dildo back down to its normal size before doing his homework. With Severus helping it took no time at all. It was much nicer doing it in the quiet and peace of the personal library than in the school one with Hermione breathing down his neck jumping at every mistake he made. When the school work was done they ate dinner with Harry asking question after question and Severus answering them all. A few caused him to laugh, but Snape never got upset or dismissed his question. Severus had him sit into his side and had tried to hand feed him for a bit before Harry was done with that and let him know. It seemed as though he was never forced to endure anything that made him unhappy, he just had to let his Master know. Even during a punishment he was looked after closely and comforted, didn't make him like it any better or happy with it, even if it was his own fault.

After dinner Harry was carried back to his room to play for a while before getting ready for bed. Remembering the way he had been held sent shivers down his back. Harry turned on his side and rubbed his legs together as he felt the pleasure his memory brought, such an odd thing. Severus would keep one arm bellow his bottom, gripping his thigh and the other between his shoulder blades pressing them together, keeping him safe from falling. His Master had bathed before having him lay down on the padded blue counter in his closet where he was slathered with lotion and to be dressed for bed so he wouldn't have to later.

But the real joy was all the toys that were now his to play with. Harry had never had toys before and Severus it seemed had bought them all. There was ones for all ages, muggle and magical. Board games, action figures, leggos, a bike was in the corner, coloring books, puzzles and much more. When he was sat down he didn't know where to start, it was almost too overwhelming. It took him a while, but finally he was having fun and enjoying his time. It was amazing to not have any stress or worry and just play. He didn't have to pick up his toys nor was he yelled at for making a mess.

But it bothered him how different Snape was acting. It was only a week before when Snape hated him and worked to make his life miserable. If Harry had gone to him for help before he would have been laughed at and ridiculed in front of everyone. Everything had changed, twisted upon itself. Enemies were friends; long friends betrayed, sold him and told him to be grateful that he was _allowed to help_. He wanted to run from it all and never look back, to run to Snape and fall into him. This bubble was wonderful and Harry had no idea when it was going to end or how. Opening his eyes Harry saw his teddy bear next to him and couldn't help the spring of hope that started to bubble up. Would it be so bad, would it be so hard to believe Snape was being true?

Pulling the bear to his chest and curling back in bed, Harry drifted back to sleep thinking about his teddy bear.

He woke to a different place. He was in the bathroom, reclining in the tub, but he on a cloth seat holding his head and top of his chest above the water. There were bubbles that smelled like red apples and were colored green. As he lifted his hand to look at them his eyes were covered before water was poured over his head and was poured twice more before the hand was removed. When he saw Severus he couldn't help but smile. How could he not? The man was giving him a bath in a fun color and was doing so much to make Harry happy. He was so touched by the whole thing that his eyes started to water. He tried to blink them away but his face was pulled back to Severus.

"Did you get some in your eyes?"

Harry blushed and shook his head no. Finally he drained that water and pulled Harry to lean forward. Wrapping a huge white towel around the boy, Severus picked him up waited while Harry tucked himself in and walked into the closet. Setting him down on the padded counter, Severus turned to the wall of uniforms pulling out the needed items.

Harry meanwhile, had rolled over on his side and had been working on going back to sleep. It wasn't like he had to do anything today, it was Sunday. Harry shot up when it hit him what day it was.

"It's Monday!"

"It is."

Severus walked over to Harry and laid the clothing on the counter before walking over to the dresser. Opening up the top he pulled a black and charcoal boxer briefs out before moving to the second drawer.

"What am I going to do? Do I sit at Slythern or Gryffindor? Ron and Hermione are going to kill me! Ron won't be my friend, Hermione will follow Ron and no one in Slythern likes me!

"I believe that Ronald and Hermione have proven time and again that they are not worthy of your friendship. As such I do not want you to associate yourself with them any longer. I believe yesterday morning proved that you have soon to be friends in Slythern, the house you now belong to, with whom you will sit. You have nothing to fear."

"I can't be friends with them anymore? But they were my first friends! We have our fights, but they have been there since First Year!"

"Friends do not go behind your back, nor make the demands that they do. It is settled. I will not allow for argument."

Harry knew he should let it go, but they were such a big part of his life! Maybe if he talked to them, they could come up with a plan to put Severus at ease. He would just ask them to explain everything; he was sure they were sorry and didn't mean to hurt him.

"What do I call you around others? I know you're ….Master…. here but…"

"I am Master everywhere; but you will call me Sir or Professor in front of others in the class room. I have checked you ankle over and it is healed, but you are not to overwork it for a few days."

Severus walked over to Harry and laid him on his back and finished drying him. Severus couldn't help but take his time moving over Harrys flesh. Summoning lotion Severus began rubbing it over his body, enjoying that Harry was so shy that he was unable to watch his Masters hands work on him. Spreading his slim thighs Severus lifted them up and used ribbons to latch his ankles to two hoops on the side of the table. Harry gasped and wiggled, suddenly afraid. Severus had seen all of him before, but it had yet to get easier. Harry couldn't help but try to move away, before Severus laid a calming hand on him.

"I am not going to hurt you Precious, you know this. Everything is fine and you are safe. I am simple going to prepare you for the day; you are to have a plug in you at all times remember? It would be too much for you to hold up your own legs and I need my hands free. Just breathe."

Harry searched Snape face to find the lie, but found nothing.

Severus watched as Harry relaxed, before looking down between his legs. The sight of his free, lovely hole twitching along with the rest of him turned him on like nothing else. It was all his, to do with as he pleased and Severus would make that very clear to his sweet one. Standing Severus gathered a jar from the counter that Harry had not noticed. There was a tube connected to one end that was plugged. Severus picked up a dildo that was two fingers thick and a good length. Pressing the tube into the end of the dildo he cast a spell on the container causing the white liquid to drain and store in the dildo.

"I have something for you that I have been saving up for some time. I have been thinking about it from the moment I first saw you, from the first drop you pulled from my body. The container held fourteen ounces of cum, all now in here. Throughout the day the dildo will ooze it into you, all warm and flowing. The liquid will stay in you till I pull this out. Again, as before, this will not hurt you in anyway. And should you be for any reason it will disappear and return to me. I fear what shall go through your mind when you are not in my presence. So when you begin to doubt you will have this to remind you."

Harry didn't know how to react. It wasn't very large but he couldn't imagine how awful it would be to feel that all day. Knowing that his Masters had been planning this for so long and that that entire amount would go in to him; fourteen ounces was a lot and he didn't think his body could hold that amount. It wouldn't take long for it to hurt, to feel it shifting as he walked. Which brought another issue, how was he going to move around? Tears began to prick his eyes as he thought about what was about to happen.

"Please don't put that in me. I'll be good I promise! You don't need it… Please?"

Pulling Harry to his chest Severus wrapped his arms tightly around his sweet little charge. The sash around his ankles loosed as Harry was moved swiftly.

"I never thought you wouldn't be Lovely! You are so precious and I need to do something to help remind you all day that you are mine, that you belong to me alone, that you can put your trust in me. I worry about your reaction if those so called friends try to put ideas in your head when I am not with you. This will ensure you remember all week. Around Thursday it will began to be absorbed into your body, changing your scent and tinting your magic with my essence. When the cum within you has long been gone, you will still have myself in every part of you."

Severus rubbed his fingers along Harrys cleft pressing against the hole before tenderly forcing a finger in pulling a strangled moan form Harry who was again trying to get away but ended up only humping. Severus whispered a spell lubricating him while using his other hand to feel Harry's sac hanging from his body. They were not very large, fitting into the very center of his palm, without hair they were smooth and had a dainty feeling, just like the rest of his body. Severus wondered what it would appear like to see the sac swollen with cum waiting to be released. Severus's mouth watered at the thought of Harry so filled with cum and all due to him. He fingered the sac, moving them around, watching as they fell and rolled. Harry was still whispering words of please and don't all while his body was hardening with pleasure. It was when the word Master was uttered that two rings connected to each other was slipped on, one around his sac and one at the base of his cock.

Picking the dildo back up Severus pressed the head till it was sucked in, but left the rest hanging, holding it up. Harry was gasping, his body tense. He could feel his muscles clenching, the stretching no matter how small it was. Severus twisted it around some before slowly pressing it in. Rubbing Harrys back he finally stopped when it was fully rested inside then after securing it on his body, connected another strap to the rings, one from his belly and one between his legs and connected to the dildo. Without thought Harry wrapped his arms around his Masters neck, seeking comfort from the one who made him feel so vulnerable, but wanting him to make it better.

"Please Master, don't make me have this in, it hurts, I don't want to!"

"You need to be reminded all day that you are in my care. This is your first day as mine away from me and around those who will try to meddle. It will get easier as the day wears on. You can hold all that cum, I have spelled it so that it will not cause any harm or pain, just moderate pressure. If you need me at anytime today, just inform Draco, he will bring you to me. How about taking your bear with you today? I can shrink it down so you don't have to worry about losing it or anyone seeing. And if you want it back to its normal size, all you have to-do is ask, I won't say no. Would you like that Precious?"

Severus smiled when Harry nodded while rubbing his back and thighs, rocking him for a bit and helping him to calm down. Kissing Harrys shoulder, he reached for the garments and began to dress him. Severus had ordered the finest material to be used. They had been made by Highland Elves, all made by hand and very expensive, each with the idea to be comfortable as possible.

Severus put harry back down before dressing him. It had taken him so long to get to this day, a day he wondered if it would ever come. It had been difficult to bid his time, waiting in the wings, working the situation to get here. He despised treating his little one the he did, but if Dumbledore thought that he was partial to the boy then he never would have allowed him to gain ownership. Well, it would have been much harder for certain. Dumbledore wanted Harry dependent upon him, looking to only him for guidance and now Severus took him away. A fact he would find out soon. His claim had been acknowledged and approved by the Ministry. He could treat Harry however he wanted, restrict him in anyway and Dumbledore would be thrown in prison if he tried to interfere. No one was taking Harry anywhere he was not.

He could not wait for breakfast to start. Soon the old bastard would find out just what he gave up and those followers of his would see what they had lost.


	5. Mondays always are pains

This was not a good idea.

This was a bad idea.

This will only end in a headache.

Severus watched as harry tried to calm himself down. His breathing was deep and measured, his bright eyes were shut tightly and his tie was knotted up in his hands. He kept shifting and his shoulders would shake once in a while. Severus saw two roads they could travel upon. The first was to reassure Harry again that everything would be alright, escort him to his table, put him in Draco's semi capable hands and hope that the Slytherns around him would act as a buffer to Gryffindors and Dumbledore. Severus had no doubt that the old pervert would try to turn Harry against him and get information. Most likely that was his angle on this whole issue. But he had promised Harry to take care of him, protect him and remove the weight he was forced to carry. Sending him out there would be handing him over to the soiled wolfs. But if he let Harry stay here then Dumbledore would send the two minions down here and would make things worse.

This led to option number two.

Simply resigning, gather all their things and then move out. It would only take a few moments, well writing the paper would. The rest, fire calling Lucius, having him send over his house elves, picking Harry up and then they would be gone forever. All of Harrys personal items were here and as Severus was Harrys magical Master, anything that might be elsewhere would arrive with a snap of the fingers.

But what swung his mind was the sob that crossed his little fragile pet's lips.

Severus swooped over to his precious, swinging him into his arms, walked to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, threw it in and called out Malfoy Manor Library. Cleanly walking out, Severus ignored Harrys protest, only responding by tightening his grip. Lucius was at his desk momentarily dumbstruck at the scene. Finally he stood up and greeted his friend and now nephew.

"I need your house elves to go gather all the items from my apartment and lab from Hogwarts right not before the idiot knows we are gone. Harry has items there that belong to him; I won't have that leach touching any of them."

"Of course, Biddy!"

An old elf, whose sex could only be known by its name appeared and bowed low, awaiting her Masters order.

"Gather all the elves immediately and gather everything from Lord Snape's apartment from Hogwarts including his lab. Leave no stone unturned, everything comes. I want the rooms and halls bare and cold. Take them to his apartment here and reset them up there. I want it all done in ten minutes!"

While Lucius had been giving orders, Severus was trying to calm Harry down. At the moment his body was in a ball against his Masters chest, the shaking so severe that Lucius was worried that he would hurt himself.

"I shall give you some privacy. I will be in my personal study."

Severus did not look up as his old friend passed through a smaller door. His arms were wrapped around Harry, holding him close. Severus couldn't stop the kisses he was giving or the words of comfort. He was in such a rush to protect Harry from any pain that he forgot to talk to him before they left.

"Listen sweet one, you are safe here. Everything will be fine!"

Harry pulled himself away, crashing into the coffee table. Seeing the fireplace across the room, he bolted to it intent on getting out of there. Before he could grab the floo powder he was yanked back and thrown upon the couch. Leather strips emerged wrapping him down tightly. The effect was immediate. His breathing calmed, his anger left him and his body went slack; though the tears remained. Severus walked back over and sat next to the exposed torso. Placing his hand upon the slim neck and caressing the flesh, Severus waited, letting the weight of his stare force Harry to focus his mind on him.

"I realize that I should have informed you before we left, but no time could be wasted. It is my duty to see to your health in all matters, not only your body, you mind as well. Based on several factors I made the decision to quit Hogwarts and remove myself and you as well. You were in danger there of being mentally hurt and I will not allow this. Your behavior this morning proved that you cannot handle what was about to take place if you went around the Gryffindors. I am not saying you are week, but everyone has their limit and you have reached yours. Do you wish to say anything before I continue?"

"Please Master please…. I want Freddy."

Severus tried to hold in his anger, but who the fuck was Freddy!

"And Freddy would be…"

"My teddy. And my blanket too! Please I need them! I don't have to hold them, but can they be next to me? Please Master, you promised!"

Severus couldn't believe how well that plan was working. It was clear that Harry was having trouble dealing with stress without them and soon he wouldn't part with them for any reason, they would be by his side each and every day. Perhaps he should increase the spells strength, make it to where Harry would panic if he didn't have them with him. But that was a thought for another day and right now Harry needed him to fix this all.

"Of course, they are in your school bag. Let us go to our rooms and see how everything is progressing shall we?"

Severus waved his hand causing most of the leather to disappear. But some rearranged themselves as Harry was pulled up. One tied his ankles together and another tied his wrists behind his back. Pulling Harry back into his lap, Severus pulled Harrys pacifier back out and again brought it to his lips.

"You need this, now open up."

And Harry did, never breaking eye contact and as it slid into his mouth, as the straps were locked around his head, as the weight settled on his tongue, Harry collapsed and sought refuge in the dark mans arms.

Harry never looked up while they walked the halls. He was right where he wanted to be, his face covered by the long hair, the firm hands holding him up from falling. His world was reduced to this and it was wonderful. Finally they came to a stop and Severus whispered a word before proceeding on. After a few more moments Harry was laid back down and the sounds he made allowed to no secret of his displeasure with that. Opening his eyes he saw all his clothing hung up, the couch, the dresser with the objects, and the table he was laying on all closely set up as they had been before. But what was new was the room was twice the size and had a giant window that over looked the forest.

Severus smiled at his noises; they warmed his heart to know Harry was getting so attached. Severus tapped the bindings with his wand causing them to disappear. He then proceeded to remove all the clothing that Harry wore, but left his white cotton panties on. Turning Harry onto his stomach Severus pulled Harrys thighs apart.

"You ran from me today rather than sit and listen."

Those words, in the detached tone, made Harrys blood run cold. He wanted to explain, he was taken from his school, to Malfoy Manor, to Lucius Malfoy! How was he supposed to react? Again Lucius had only been mean to him, wanted to kill him his entire life and now he was supposed to trust him? But Harry couldn't ask, he couldn't say anything and he knew that he couldn't run. Tears were running down his face as he desperately tried to make some noise, but a quick and gentle smack to his balls stopped those. He froze then, neither a movement nor a sound, only the tears refused to stop.

"I am more hurt than upset even though I do understand why. I have asked so much of you in such a short span of time. You have be so obedient to me, giving both of us such pleasure and joy that I have somehow forgotten that it is not in your natural impulse to be submissive. I say impulse rather than nature, because you are a natural submissive in everything, I see you struggle against it everyday. You want someone to take care of you, to care enough to want what is best for you. And show it in every action. Dumbledore tired to stamp that part out of you, he tried to make it to where you would react before thinking all the time, that you would be so focused on being independent that the only one you would listen to would be him. And even though I may not have shown it in the past, rest assured that I have always sought to do what is best for you. Do you think Dumbledore would have allowed me to gain possession of you had he thought that I liked you? He wants you to be dependent upon him for everything and not in a way you would have enjoyed!"

As Severus spoke his voice became more controlled, his grip steady and tight and Harry was afraid. What if his Master wanted to get rid of him? He had ran, shown that he didn't trust him and now he was getting what he deserved. They most wonderful days of his life and now he lost them. He liked the things Severus did to him, somehow he knew that he cared, and it was all gone now.

But as Severus continued on Harry couldn't help but perk up when Severus said he liked him. That he wanted him. His tears stopped, he needed to hear them again. Twisting his torso around Harry reached out to Severus his Master and was desperate to be held. Severus finished the distance, holding the slight boy to him, knowing that nothing would come between them again. The fingers in his hair were small, but held so tightly and the leather being pressed against his cheek. He could feel the smaller heart beating way too quickly and the soft thighs clenching against his hips. They stayed like that for hours it seemed. Harry's magic intertwining with Severus, forming a bond that normally had to be forced through words and blood. It blew the Old Blood bond away, it no longer existed. But now there was one that was even more solid, it married their souls and magic, Severus Snape the Dominate and Harry Potter the Submissive. It could not have happened if it was not what they wanted and now no one could force them apart. No matter what laws were put on paper, it was forbidden by Merlin himself to interfere with natural, raw magic like what happened. Inside each of their minds a new light grew, a piece of the soul of the other, thoughts and feelings were fully exposed to the other.

Severus gently placed Harry back on the silk covered table, letting his hands roam and those hands felt wonderful. Harry couldn't help the way his body clenched nor stop the moan that rose in his throat escaping when the thin dildo pressed against his sweet spot. But what really got him was the sudden force of liquid that said dildo squirted against his spot. It was the first of his Masters cum that he was going to be holding in his body and his Master had cleaned everything out so _nothing else_ would be in him but his Master.


	6. And so are Elves

Hello!

So this one gets back on track with asshole Snape and teenager Harry. It is also down and dirty in a way I never thought I would go, but not into detail. It is at the very bottom of the chapter, so be warned and please review to let me know what you thought of it. Again, flames are not welcomed, but if you don't like something please let me know!

Usual disclaimers and warnings.

None of the HP characters are mine and this is a BDSM story with a serious Fetish theme.

Enjoy

In years past Harry would say the worst thing about Snape was his intense stare. It drilled into you leaving you bare and exposed. This focus upon you, when you're Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, a Gryffindor and the Son of James Potter- Arch Enemy of Severus T. Snape, can be quite overwhelming. Students of all houses feared that stare. Some had fainted, some had pissed themselves and some had simply been frozen in fear, unable to move to save their lives. It was an unspoken agreement, even with the Slytherns, that when it did happen it was never talked about again. If some kid got the idea to tease another over one of these things happening, they soon learned to hide. The Houses may have had their differences, but they all agreed that Professor Snape was one you didn't piss off. Harry had gotten it just from existing. But now he saw the stare through a new light. Severus was watching and protecting him. Showing him in while in pubic that he cared about him in the only way he was able to. His stare meant he cared, it was when he no longer looked, no longer noticed, that was when you were in trouble.

But now that Harry knew, he loved it. Thanks to the flame he could feel how focused his Master was on him, how much he was adored and it made he so emotional… like a girl. But his Master seemed to like it, even enjoyed it, but in a good way. Tears again welled up in his eyes, but the flame told him it was welcomed. After a few more minutes of sheer cuddling, Severus cleared his throat and moved away.

"I will not punish you for running this time, but if you ever do so again I assure you that you will beg for mercy. I do not play around with you safety, so do not test me. You are mine to do with as I please, to be where I put you and behave as I decide. I will not tolerate such rashness again. When the Order and Dumbledore realize we are gone a nightmare will break loose. Plans have been made since summer for this set of circumstances, but that does not mean that we, that you are not in danger. You are to be nowhere I do not allow and outside these quarters you are to always be in my sight. Do you understand pet?"

Severus knew his words upset Harry, that part of him wanted to balk and refuse, while the other part understood and accepted, felt secure and safe; he was just going to have to wait it out to see what emotion Harry would settle upon.

Harry knew that Severus was right; he could feel that his Master wasn't saying it to be mean or cruel, but only out of worry and fear of losing him. If it were reversed he would do the same. The idea of loosing someone he loved was petrifying and Master had earned his trust, even before he knew he was cared for. He knew there were things he should ask about, facts he most likely needed to know, but a tiny voice told him that it wasn't his worry anymore. That if he needed to know then his Master would tell him, otherwise just do as he was directed. Rubbing his eyes Harry wanted nothing more than a nap and just decided to take one; after all it was not like he had a class to go to.

Feeling Harry's fatigue and acceptance Severus laid him back down and went to get some Quidditch decorated pj's. The feet and forearms held the audience and the legs and torso was the pitch while the neck hole was surrounded by clouds; two teams of purple and grey were fighting a game that would never end. Harry was simply delighted when he saw them and kept watching how they seemed to interact with the movements of the garment.

When they were finally on Severus picked his tiny bundle back up, locked the closet doors behind them and carried him to his bed. Harrys room in Malfoy Manor was somewhat different then his rooms at Hogwarts. Whereas before it was a comfortable guest room that had things added to fit Harry; this room was made for a child that was Harry. The walls were painted like a garden, a wild English Garden over flowing with flowers and trees. There was a pond on one wall with a trickling rock waterfall loaded with frogs and dragonflies that moved about. On the flowers were fairies, but the Muggles idea of them, cute shimmery, glittery, bright colored little boys and girls who were too adorable to be real. Birds flew about, some wearing vests, while in the opposite corner a little house of mice in proper Gentlemen and Ladies from the Edwardian era could be seen cooking something. The layout of the room was the same though. The bed was across from the closet and bathroom and the door leading out parallel from the bed and across from a large bay window that showed a night scene. The floor was wood and the ceiling was made to look like the night sky. All his toys were there as were their belongings. It was clear the escape had succeeded.

The bed was double and was deep varnished wood softened with white. The Drapery was white fur as was the blanket; the sheets and pillows were soft cotton that just screamed to be slept on. Pulling the thick blanket back Severus laid Harry down and was starting to back away when Harry tugged on him clearly wanting him to lay down too. Nodding Severus removed his robes and toed off his shoes before slipping in the bed. Waving his wand the lights went out thrusting the room into darkness.

Curled into his Masters arms Harry was quickly nodding off to sleep when the dildo thrust on his prostrate again, his whole body moving with the suddenness of it. His Master gripped his bottom and his neck, laying him on his back, forcing him to be still throughout the assault. Again cum was squirted out stimulating it even more, the dildo would thrust then cum, dildo, cum, dildo, cum. Six times total he was stimulated, fast and forceful. He could now feel the cream in him sliding around, the dildo slipping about, tapping against his nerves, just enough to keep him slightly stimulated, but not overdoing it. That would take hours and this thing was going to be strapped in him for days!

Severus's mind was reeling. He needed to get things back under control. He did not do well when things were not going according to plan and Harry showed that he did not do well in an environment that was without structure and control, the more the better. But it had only been a couple of hours so not a lot of damage had been done. He was going to re establish control right now.

When the plug had stopped Severus had decided what to do. Releasing a limp Harry he lit the bed side lamp illumining the room and dressed before turning back to the bed.

"In a moment Lionel will arrive with your breakfast. You are to take all the potions first and then eat. Afterwards you are to sleep and relax. Lionel will stay in the room with you at all times and when you awake he has a set of questions he is to ask you, all only requiring a yes or no. You are not allowed to do anything else but what he asks you. If you are difficult and misbehave I will punish you. It is 10 right now and I will be back at 3 to check up on you. Do not disappoint me."

Severus walked to the closet, unlocked it and disappeared for a moment before reappearing and relocking the doors again. In his hand was a thick cream leather collar with metal hoops attached. Harry wanted to run and gave into the impulse to move but found himself laying down into the bed instead. Severus sat Harry back up before latching and locking the collar up. While he hadn't put it on too tightly, there was two small bumps on the inside, just on the sides of Harrys barely there Adams apple, restricting him even more. After checking to make sure Harry wouldn't choke, Severus tapped the wall above the headboard and a thick gold chain fell down. Picking the end up, Severus locked the chain to the collar, trapping Harry to the bed till he decided otherwise. The chain had slack, but was clearly not long enough to allow him of the bed. Gently shushing Harry when he whimpered, Severus walked over to the bay window and opened Harry's school bag removing his blanket and teddy bear. Finally he returned and handed them to him. But something wasn't setting right with Severus. Somehow he needed to fully show that Harry did only what he allowed! Running over the list of questions Lionel was allowed to ask an idea struck him that would absolutely establish their roles. And it would be a powerful curb to any further disregard of rules.

"Do not forget what I said. You are to drink the potions first thing, do not argue in anyway, then eat and sleep. As you eat I want to you remember the last few days and the rules I have given you as to how you shall behave and act. They are still in place and you will be punished for not following them."

After kissing his little boy's forehead and tucking him back in bed, Severus turned on his heels and left the room, sure to lock the door behind him. After securing the apartment he called Lionel to inform him of this orders.

"Harry is chained to his bed. You are not to release him for any reason unless he is in danger of harm. Remove his pacifier; give him these potions and then breakfast. Once he has eaten his fill, put the pacifier back in. Turn off the light and find a quiet corner where you can see him. He is to sleep till he wakes up. When he does ask him if he wants a glass of water, if yes then he may have one. Ask if his collar is too tight and adjust if needed. Not too loose. Check the bed for any wet spots and if there are come and get me right away. Also he is not to bother with asking you for anything, only answering your questions. If he tries to commutate anything else, tell him that your Master has made his orders very clear and that you are to inform me of any attempt on his part. If it seems it is serious you may help him or get me. Now, did you feel the shift in our magic today?"

The old elf bowed again before answering. "Yes Master, I am aware of your new wedded status and how it is defined. I will show proper respect to him as you submissive. Also Sire, everything has been removed from Hogwarts and your personal home has been properly protected and warded from introducers. The Headmaster is aware, as your first class started two hours ago. But everything is how Lord Malfoy ordered it and I erased all traces of your movements. "

"Go get Biddy and have her gather all the items from Spinsters End, shrink them and bring them here. Then authorize her to go to the Goblins and sell the damn place. I want all this done in the hour. Use Lord Malfoys house elves however you need, but I want all done now. Also inform the Goblins of the change in status and inform them to keep everything private no matter who is asking unless they are with me, everything thing is under lockdown you may have this discussion in front of Harry, but put a silencing charm around his bed before. Understood?"

At the elf's nod Severus left the apartment and headed straight to Malfoy library.

Upon entering the Library Severus noted several new people were in attendance. Beyond himself and Lucius, there was now the Parkinson, Lady Zabini, Goyle Sr., Crabbe Sr., the Lestranges and so on. Many parents from Drumstrang and other persons who had familial ties to the Dark Lord were there. But what brought him relief was that Lord Voldemort was there, he knew now his little boy was safe and secure amongst all these people. Walking over to his Master, Severus quickly bowed before waiting to speak.

"How is your young Husband dealing with the change?"

No one questioned what Lord Voldemort was talking about, if he wanted you to know, you would. But that didn't stop everyone from wondering, through recent orders had led them to some guess.

"Quite well my Lord. As well as could be hoped, he did have a few times of panic here and there. But as he has never been one to fear speaking his mind, they have all been dealt with… If I may, the children…"

It was Lucius who answered; after all he was the one who handled the details.

"All safely in their rooms in the Lower North West Wing and the Middle North West Wing has been prepared for their classes and the Upper North West Wing is housing the teachers. The secondary offshoot wings are ready for the families and have expanded to contain them as your apartment has you. The South Wings have grown and changed to accommodate Magical creatures in need of refuge. Portals have opened in the main meeting hall for the other realms and Ambassadors have already arrived and set up in Middle West Wing with their entourage in the Lower West Wing. Our Lord has his quarters in the Upper West Wing near yours and ours."

Pausing to sip a drink, Lucius looked to his Lord before continuing.

"All objects have been cleared out from their previous locations and Malfoy Manor is set to enter in the next phase of this war. There are more wards of protection than Hogwarts and far darker. Only those of the Inner Circle are able to leave or come and even then only with Lord Voldemorts approval. We have the original copies of every piece of legislation the Ministry has ever or ever tried to pass. Wednesday all non human nations will break contact with the Magical Ministry and officially from an alliance with us."

Clapping broke out amongst everyone. It was more than they hoped for and soon all would be right in the Magical World again.

As everyone settled down, those who had questions asked and after much was settled, many left leaving only the inner circle to figure out the rest. Severus always kept part of his attention firmly on the little flame in his mind.

Dumbledore was livid. Everything was going according to plan and now his slaves were missing.

He knew that he shouldn't have handed him over to that filthy half-blood, no matter how short a time he thought it would be. After all, it's not like someone wouldn't have leaked it to Voldemort right away and he would be dead the moment he didn't hand Harry over. Did he really think he could hide from both of them? That slimy, greasy, rat owed him everything. He was the one who took care of him in his schooling years, he was the one ensured that the Marauders weren't too mean and he was the one gave him information about Lilly. Whatever little bright spots in life he had in life, Severus Snape owed it to him. And then when he gave him Harry to do with as he pleased, he ran off! Albus thought he had made himself clear enough, no scars, no permanent damage, just play with the boy to release tension and then when the time was right, hand him back over. Of course Severus thought that it was his payment for all he had sacrificed.

But now that was all to hell. And as he noticed that the two were late to breakfast Aurors showed up and informed him that all the Slythern parents and some from the other Houses were removing their children from school. And on top of that, that all objects of Slythern House were to be taken as well, by the Heirs order! Did they not know who that was or whom he was? He needed those objects! The books, artifacts, the students! People were asking questions and he didn't have the answers! He needed that boy back. Maybe his Muggle family could help.

Harry didn't quite know what to think. But he knew that his Master was a private person and he had already shown Harry so much more than he had ever shown anyone else. He knew that he had a part of Severus that no one else would ever be able to claim. So when his Master quickly got up and left he tried not to panic or worry too much. He was alone for only a couple of minutes before Lionel showed up with breakfast anyway. The elf placed the tray in front of him before removing the pacifier. Working his jaw for a minute Harry couldn't help but be embarrassed that the elf knew he had a dildo for a pacifier strapped to him mouth. Or that he was chained to the bed, not able to use the restroom without asking. He really hoped that was one of the question or else he didn't know what he was going to do. He could already tell he was going to need to before long.

"The Submissive needs to drink potions now and then eat. Master would be very upset if Submissive didn't do as told."

Harry's cheeks burned with shame as the Elf called him that. He was more than a dog. But at the sharp look in the Elf's eye he did as he was told and drank the four potions down. He knew what three of them were, potions for his health and to get his body on the right track, but he had no idea what the fourth was for. As he finished the fourth one he reached for his breakfast, eggs, bacon, pancakes, milk and OJ, the dildo started up again. He didn't want to knock the tray over so he tried to stay as still as possible but that didn't stop him from letting out cries with each thrust. He didn't the count this time, but he could feel his Masters cum filling him up. It had yet to start stretching the sides but he knew it would soon. The ring around his cock though kept him from becoming too hard though. Though being kept at half mast was just mean Harry thought.

Finally Harry regained himself enough to move around and start in on breakfast. As he looked around he was surprised to see the Elf talking to another one across the room though he couldn't hear what was being said. Annoyed at the impoliteness of it but knowing he wasn't allowed to know Harry took the time to look around his room again. He noticed that all the outdoors were of nighttime, the paintings, the window, the ceiling. If it weren't for the lamp, the only light would be from the "stars". All his toys were there and he knew his clothing was too. Harry couldn't help but wonder when he would next play with his toys when the thought of his rules was thrust into his mind by his Masters flame. His mind naturally submitted and paid attention to each rule as it was passed through his mind. Finally it stopped and prodded him to go over them again and again. Harry knew he was in trouble for that. He was given an order and he ignored it in favor of something more fun. The flame told him this and it annoyed Harry to no end. He had the right to his own thoughts damn it! Not caring how much trouble it would bring him, Harry set the try to the side with half eaten food and covered himself with his blanket, scooting down as far as the chain would allow. As soon as he settled the cover was pulled back and an angry Elf was upon him.

"You much finish your food now! Master will be very upset if you don't. The Submissive must sleep with his head upon the pillows not in the middle of the bed! You must do it now or I will tell Master!"

Harry whirled around completely fed up with the Elf and the orders and the hiding of information.

"Fine! Tell him! Do you think I care? I don't have to do anything I don't want to! Now get out of my room!"

Harry started messing with his collar trying to get it undone and screamed in frustration when it wouldn't come off. His bladder was full and he needed to go pee. As he turned around to demand to be let go he saw the Elf was gone along with the breakfast tray. All the argument fled his system knowing his Master would soon be on his way. Harry didn't know what to do, he couldn't get off the bed and he needed to hide. _Now_. He began to tug at the chain, putting all his weight against it and it wasn't budging and his bladder was getting worse. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep it in, but he was using all his muscles to hold it and he was trying figure a way out of this. The door burst open startling Harry so badly he let go of his bladder and it all came out over him and the bed.


End file.
